Una pasantia
by Nalu
Summary: Ginny tiene que hacer una pasantia en el ministerio y su tutor es Draco Malfoy... asi que los dos tendran que aprender a convivir y trabajar juntos pero tanto tiempo juntos los hara verse desde un punto de vista diferente
1. Secretaria o pasante?

Hola! Soy Nalu y después de un buen rato les traigo una nueva historia! Este es un Draco/Ginny que me encanto escribir cuando tuve sequia mental de mis otras historias, es una historia que se me ocurrio de golpe al ponerme a pensar que sucederia si ponemos a estos dos trabajando juntos...

**Bien espero que les guste está nueva historia que he escrito con el mejor humor! Jeje bueno les dedico este capitulo ha todas las personas que leen mis historias!**

**Aclaraciones: Los pensamientos son en cursiva y comillas.**

**Los sarcasmos en comillas y la cursiva es la voz al otro lado del comunicador**

**A leer!**

UNA PASANTIA

Capitulo 1. ¿Secretaria o Practicante?

-_Señor Draco ya vino la practicante_ –se oyó la voz en el comunicador

-Como Hanna? Que practicante? Dile que espere que ahorita no puedo

Un hombre rubio y ojos grises regreso a los que estaba haciendo antes de la interrupción, en una oficina grande e iluminada, estaba alfombrada de un color tinto y las paredes daban la ilusión de madera caoba, con arreglos de plata y bronce lo hacían ver mas elegante

-_Disculpe señor..._ –se volvió a oír

-Que pasa ahora? Necesito trabajar! –dijo el rubio presionando el botón del comunicador sobre su mesa

-_Si señor lo se pero aquí..._ –se oyó un fuerte ruido en el comunicador

-_Yo al igual que tu necesito trabajar pero si no me dejas no lo puedo hacer!_ –se oyó un segunda voz femenina

-Quien eres tu? –pregunto el en tono molesto

_-Lo sabrás si me atiendes_

-Bien pasa!

Unos segundo después entro una chica pelirroja de ojos azules por el umbral de la puerta con un traje formal negro de falda, y se acerco con paso firme y decidió al escritorio caoba

-Draco Malfoy no?

-Si, quien eres? Y a que vienes –la chica sonrió maliciosamente

-Soy la practicante de este departamento

-Mi practicante? A mi no me dijeron nada

-Primero no soy TU practicante, segundo yo me entere hace media hora –dijo consultando el reloj- y créeme no se me hizo muy grata la noticia

-Vaya entramos rápidamente en confianza no? –dijo seriamente

-Vamos Malfoy si ya nos conocemos –al rubio se le hacia conocida pero no estaba seguro de donde, talvez era una de las chicas con las que había pasado solo una noche

-De donde? De una vez le digo que si fue en una fiesta yo estaba... –dijo tratando de disimular una sonrisa

-No Malfoy, piensa un poco mas allá de tus narices

-Mire jovencita yo no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías

-Lo de jovencita alaba pero yo creo que si tenias tiempo para tonterías en Hogwarts y mas para mi y mis hermanos –el frunció el ceño y la vio detenidamente mientras ella tomaba asiento

-Vaya pero si es Ginny Weasley! quien lo diría

-Hasta que te diste cuenta! –el chico sonrió como no lo hacia hace tiempo

-Haber repasemos esto, yo soy tu "tutor" y vas a hacer lo que te pida...

-Por ahí va la cosa pero no te creas Malfoy

-Sabes suena tentadora la idea pero no gracias, tuve suficiente con verte por 6 años y ahora que estoy al fin lejos de todo eso me topo contigo –dijo tomando el teléfono

-Pensé que los Malfoy tomaban retos –dijo incorporándose y comenzando a caminar por la oficina

-Lo tuyo no es un reto es un suicidio

-Entonces tus alardeos eran solo mentiras... –Ginny camino hacia la parte posterior de la gran silla de Draco- quien lo creería... –sonrió triunfalmente cuando el chico bajo el teléfono- dime cual es mi primer trabajo –dijo viéndole desde arriba de la gran silla

-Traerme una café

-Que? –dijo poniéndose a un costado de la mesa

-Ese es tu primer trabajo traerme un café

-Tienes que estar bromeando, soy una practicante de esta sección del ministerio no tu secretaria

-cual es la diferencia? Bueno ten –dijo dándole un trozo de pergamino en el que había escrito minutos antes – tu primer encargo –justo cuando ella tomaba el papel el teléfono sonó- Aló... si que paso con el documento?...

Ginny abrió el papel y leyó: _Tráeme una café negro con una de azúcar_. Ella volteo a ver incrédula a Draco que con movimiento de la mano de la mano le indico que se fuera mientras hablaba por teléfono

La chica salió pisando fuerte de la oficina y tras somatar la puerta se dirigió al escritorio de enfrente donde se encontraba una chica de la misma edad, con ojos miel pelo negro hasta la espalda que mordía la punta de la pluma mientras leía una carta

-Tu eres Hanna verdad? –se acerco Ginny a la chica

-Si, Hanna Carter –dijo estrechando su mano

-Ginny Weasley –dijo sonriendo- disculpa por lo de hace un momento... no quise quitarte tan bruscamente

-No te preocupes todo está bien

-Disculpa, donde está el café?

-Al final del pasillo a la derecha –dijo señalándole con el índice

Ginny fue por donde le había indicado la secretaria, hizo el café y luego paso de nuevo frente al escritorio para entrar en la oficina

-El café no era para ti? –pregunto Hanna al ver que ella se dirigía a la oficina

-No, es para Malfoy... me imagino que te ha de agobiar con esos pedidos

-La verdad no, el siempre hace su propio café

-No me digas! –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y dándole vuelta a la perilla para entrar

Entro de nuevo a la pieza y el rubio ya había dejado el teléfono y hojeaba unos pergaminos con el ceño fruncido

-Hiciste el encargo? –dijo Malfoy al notar su presencia pero sin verla

-Si, aquí esta –dijo poniendo la taza sobre la mesa

-Solo le pusiste una de azúcar?

-Si tal y como decía el papel

-Bueno... hable con mi jefe y de hecho si tendrás que quedarte conmigo –el chico tomo la taza y comenzó a tomarlo mientras la pelirroja mantenía la mirada fija en el con una sonrisa- de una vez te advierto que aquí hay mucho trabajo todos los... que le pusiste! –dijo Malfoy haciendo cara de asco y sacándose algo de la boca

-Yo solo hice el encargo... –dijo ella inocentemente entre risitas

Draco tomo la cuchara y comenzó a revolver el café en busca de algo, y lo encontró, con la cuchara saco una especie de masa

-Metiste el papel al café?

-Debió haberse caído –dijo Ginny fingiendo seriedad

-Claro accidentalmente...

-Debió ser cuando...

-Pasaré esto por alto, toma esto y llévaselo a Hanna y ella te dirá a donde llevar cada carta –dijo seriamente mientras le daba una manojo de cartas

La pelirroja salió con los papeles en la mano y cerro la puerta. se oyó una risita detrás de la puerta, Draco se le quedo viendo a la puerta y una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios

Trabajar junto a Draco no era tan malo, media vez el no la ofendiera y ella no le respondiera con una grosería o con algún "accidente"... todo estaba bien realmente ninguno de los dos se podía quejar

-Hanna porque no para de sonar el teléfono y de llegar memorandums de todos lados? –dijo Ginny sentada en el borde del escritorio

-Ahorita se lo comunico... no lo sé... por favor espere un momento... así son los últimos días del mes... Señor Draco –dijo presionando el intercomunicador

-_Si Hanna que pasa? Hay mas cartas de San mungo?_

-Si señor ahora se las mando

-_Dile a Weasley que me las traiga_

-Bien señor... tiene a su novia en la línea 1 y en la 2 tiene...

-_Esta bien ya las atiendo! Weasley ven ya!_

-Ya oí! Ya voy! –grito ella para que se oyera en el intercomunicador

Ginny tomo una serie de papeles y entro a la oficina donde había papeles hasta en el piso

-Gracias –dijo Draco fríamente mientras tomaba los pergaminos- pásame el archivador de la izquierda y metelos en orden... las ordenes judiciales están en el piso –la pelirroja no tardo 2 segundos en hacer todo con un movimiento de la varita

El teléfono seguía sonando y a Malfoy parecía importarle mas lo que tenia frente a el

-Aló, oficina de Draco Malfoy un tipo estresado incapaz de darle una sonrisa...

-Que haces! –dijo Draco molesto, intentando de quitarle el teléfono- Dame eso!

-Fíjate que ahora está en una reunión en el baño... si... yo le digo... adiós... –apacho un botón y continuó sin hacerle caso al relajo que le hacia Draco- Aló oficina de Draco el amargado Malfoy, aquí le habla la sirvienta en que puedo servirle... No le puede atender ahora... de parte de... Harry! Como estás!

-Merlín! Dame eso! –dijo tomándole al fin el auricular

-Espérate que estoy hablando –dijo recuperándolo de golpe- aquí te haba Ginny... si... en que parte estas?... yo estoy dos plantas abajo... estoy como practicante de jurisdicción... si con Malfoy... aló? Aló? –bajo la mirada para ver a Draco cortando la llamada- Porque hiciste eso?

-Porque esas llamadas no son personales, son de trabajo

-Si no son personales, porque te llamo tu novia? –dijo riendo.

El no contesto y se mantuvo serio, viéndola fijamente y de nuevo sonó el teléfono

-Aló oficina de Malfoy...

-Dame eso! –le arrebato el teléfono a la pelirroja frente a el- Aló... habla Malfoy... ven por los papeles en cinco minutos... si, si es verdad –colgó el auricular bruscamente y fijo de nuevo su mirada en la chica- déjate de tontadas y sal de aquí!

Ginny no reclamo y salió a su pequeño escritorio junto al de Hanna, pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando apareció un chico alto, no muy delgado de ojos verdes que al ver a la pelirroja sonrió

-Ginny? –dijo parando frente a ella

-Harry! –se paro y lo abrazó- como estas? Tanto tiempo... y tus lentes?

-Espera, una pregunta a la vez... estoy bien gracias... ha pasado casi un año sin verte y cambie los anteojos por unos de contacto

-Vaya... me alegra tanto verte!

-Si yo también pero dime como te ha tratado Malfoy

-Pues... digamos que bien... y Hermione no he sabido mucho de ella, porque mi hermano no saber dar los recados

-Está en Australia como embajadora, y vive con George

-Vaya... yo sabía que George se había ido de viaje pero a Alemania

-Ahí estaba hace unos días pero se mudo con ella

-Tu crees que se casen? Es que hacen una pareja tan linda!

-Pues si no lo han hecho ya... no tardaran y mas después de tantos años de noviazgo

-Si y hablando de noviazgos... tienes alguna enamorada por ahí?

-No, rompí con mi última novia hace mas de seis meses

-Esos es muucho tiempo

-No tanto... y tu?

-No, yo ahorita soy libre como...

-Una paloma?

-No una escoba

-Una escoba? Vaya que te has vuelto mas loca

-Una escoba porque a veces aterrizo... y que te trae por aquí?

-Vengo por unos papeles a la oficina de Malfoy

-Ahh claro, déjame que le aviso... Malfoy!

-_Que?_ –se oyó en el comunicador

-Tienes visita! –Harry se tapo la boca para ahogar la risa

-_Weasley! Se clara!_

-Harry vino por unos papeles

-_Así... dile que pasé_

-Bien... ya oíste pasa

Harry abrió la puerta y entro con Ginny detrás

-Weasley fuera de aquí! –dijo Draco al verla entrar

-Un por favor no te mataría –dijo molesta

-A mi no, pero a ti si

-Ya voy! Harry nos vemos afuera –dijo saliendo mientras el ojiverde le afirmaba con la cabeza

-Malfoy –dijo acercándose y extendiéndole la mano

-Potter, aquí está el informe de los mortífagos faltantes... muertos... y los que recibirán el beso del dementor –dijo señalándole uno papeles

-Bien, le sacaré copia y te lo regreso –dijo Harry ojeando los pergaminos- siento lo de tu padre...

-No lo hagas, se que no lo sientes y todavía no ha sucedido

-Puedes dejar los resentimientos?

-Ya los deje Potter pero los de mi padre no

-Pero es tu padre

-Si lo se y por eso iré

-Entonces te veré en dos semanas en Az...

-Si, si algo mas? –le interrumpió

-De hecho si... como es trabajar con Ginny? –dijo sonriendo

-Lo disfrutas ¿no? Potter

-Si Malfoy lo disfruto no lo puedo negar –el ojiverde saco la varita y la movió para hacer aparecer un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla- por los viejos tiempos –dijo levantándola para un brindis

-Ella ha sido un dolor de cabeza- "_con buenas piernas_" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

Harry escupió la cerveza que había tomado segundos antes

-Crees que tiene buenas piernas? Vaya! No te conocía ese lado!

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación leer los pensamientos ajenos! –dijo serio y parándose de pronto

-Si me lo dijo Hermione... Ron...

-Sabes Potter sigues siendo tan idiota como en el colegio! Ahora vete –dijo señalándole la puerta

-Lo mismo digo... y en todos los sentidos –dijo caminado a la puerta- porque sabes muy bien que no es la primera vez...

Draco no oyó lo siguiente pues le cerro la puerta en la cara, regreso a su lugar y ordeno todo con un movimiento de la varita

Que les pareció este capitulo? Espero que si les haya gustado y si no o si tiene una sugerencia porfavor escriban un lindo review! Ya saben que no importa si son dos palabras pero la cosa es la intención:-) porfa porfa porfa los reviews me motivan un montón y me hacen apresurarme con la actualización!

Hasta la proxima actualización... saludos y abrazos

Nalu ;-)


	2. Baile de San Valentín

Hola! Soy Nalu! Aquí esta el segundo cápitulo de este Draco/Ginny! Disculpen si me tarde pero me ha pasado de todo en este tiempo (desde problemas con la compu, el cole y demas...) pero espero que les guste este capitulo jeje y que les cause risa...

UNA PASANTÍA

Capitulo 2 – Baile de San Valentín

-Ella ha sido un dolor de cabeza- "_con buenas piernas_" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

Harry escupió la cerveza que había tomado segundos antes

-Crees que tiene buenas piernas? Vaya! No te conocía ese lado!

-No te han dicho que es de mala educación leer los pensamientos ajenos! –dijo serio y parándose de pronto

-Si me lo dijo Hermione... Ron...

-Sabes Potter sigues siendo tan idiota como en el colegio! Ahora vete –dijo señalándole la puerta

-Lo mismo digo... y en todos los sentidos –dijo caminado a la puerta- porque sabes muy bien que no es la primera vez...

Draco no oyó lo siguiente pues le cerro la puerta en la cara, regreso a su lugar y ordeno todo con un movimiento de la varita

------------------------------------

El mes de Febrero comenzaba y la decoración del ministerio había cambiado y el amor se "olía" en todos lados

-No lo niegues! Te gusto! –decía la pelirroja emocionada sentada sobre el escritorio de Hanna

-No me gusto... solo me agrado

-Si claro! Y Malfoy y yo somos amantes

-Podría ser...

-Hanna! Que te pasa? El amor te esta afectando! Es mas posible que tu y Harry tengan algo que yo con Malfoy... viste como te sonrió! Con esos dos ojos verdes lindos!

-Estas loca –dijo Hanna sonriendo nerviosamente

Mientras hablaban entro un memorando interdepartamental, Hanna lo tomó y sonrío al leerlo

-Que dice? –dijo Ginny arrebatándole la carta

-Va a ver una fiesta

-Una celebración? Veamos... –comenzó a leer en voz alta- _"ya que se acerca el 14 de Febrero, tendremos nuestro baile anual de parejas... que se llevara a cabo el día sábado 12 de este mes, será de traje formal y pareja obligatoria (a la falta de está se le impondrá una) y también aprovechando festejaremos la toma de posesión del nuevo ministro Benjamín Reeves" _–termino y cerró la carta- imponer una pareja? Eso no es justo

-Y las que no tenemos?...

-tendremos que buscar una... –dijo con dejadez de desilusión- ya se me ocurrirá algo...

-------------------------

-Malfoy –dijo Ginny entrando a la oficina- ya te enteraste de la fiesta?

-Si... vaya idiotez

-No están horrible si lo piensas bien

-Si lo piensas bien, es porque eres un idiota

-Todos lo días estas de ese "humorcito"?

-A que te refieres con "humorcito"? –dijo dejando lo que hacía y viéndola severamente

-Vamos... ya sabes, amargado

-Amargado? –dijo haciendo una media sonrisa- me pregunto porque será? –dijo sarcásticamente viéndola y volviendo a los papeles

-No lo se... aunque tengo una teoría –Draco la volvió a ver sin entender

-Y cual es?

-Tu novia esa... como es que se llama...? así! Nani

-Se llama Nancy

-Si lo se, es que yo la llamo así por cariño

-Creo que tu teoría esta mal...

-No lo está, yo se porque te lo digo... con ella vas a ir?

-No se si voy a ir

-No puedes faltar

-Porque –dijo viéndola nuevamente

-Porque también es la celebración de tu nuevo jefe

-Eso no basta para que yo vaya a esa estupidez –ella movió los hombros sin importancia – y tu Weasley con quien vas?

-No lo se... tengo dos semanas para encontrar a alguien –una gran sonrisa apareció en los labios de Draco y se paro para acercársele

-Yo te podría llevar... –dijo melosamente tomándole la barbilla, Ginny arqueó la ceja

-Y no ibas con tu novia?

-Podría no decirle nada y llevarte a ti...

-No gracias prefiero que me pongan de pareja a Tobby

-Tobby? Quien es Tobby?

-El encargado de la basura –Draco la soltó y se sentó de nuevo

-Creo que si vendré –dijo el rubio colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza- no me perdonaría no ver eso –Ginny soltó un bufido de frustración y hablo de mala manera

-Necesitas algo antes de irme? Así termino con esta agonía...

-No, vete ya

-Hasta mañana –dijo dándole la espalda y despidiéndose con la mano- Adiós Hanna... hablare con Harry para que te invite al baile

-Adiós... ni te atrevas! –ante esto Ginny comenzó a reírse caminando al elevador

La pelirroja llego a la planta principal cuando recordó que había olvidado entregarle unos papeles urgentes a Malfoy; regreso y pudo ver que todos estaban marchando ya incluso Hanna

-Pensé que ya te habías ido –dijo la secretaría al verla

-Si yo también, pero me falto hacer algo, Malfoy sigue ahí?

-Si, el se queda hasta tarde, adiós –le dio un beso de despedida y salió, luego Ginny entro a la oficina

-Sabes por un rato sentí paz al saber que te habías ido –dijo el al verla

-No me vas a creer pero cuando salí de aquí yo también experimente lo mismo pero tuve que regresar para darte esto

-Que es?

-Es expediente Macquensie, mañana es el juzgado, recuerdas?

-Si claro, algo mas?

-Un gracias

-Algo mas?

-No creo que no –dijo sin ganas de discutir

-Bueno puedes irte

-No necesitas una mano con todo eso? –dijo viendo las pilas de papeles

-No necesito ayuda

-Claro que si, todos necesitan ayuda en algo –dijo poniéndose junto a el y hablándole casi al oído- dame un poco y terminamos antes

-Y desde cuando eres colaboradora –dijo dándole unos papeles pero ella no respondió- donde vas a trabajar? Porque necesito supervisarte...

-Aquí en el piso –dijo poniendo los pergaminos en el suelo y se sentó al lado. Comenzó a trabajar mientras Draco le miraba atónito

La noche fue mas larga de lo que creían y terminaron todo entre café y té

-Terminamos rápido –dijo Draco cerrando la puerta de la oficina- gracias

-Lo dices enserió –dijo emocionada

-No

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad –ambos sonrieron y salieron de ahí sin decir mas.

Salieron del edificio a la calle oscura, no había ni una sola alma en el lugar pues ya era tarde, demasiado tarde.

Ginny se paso las manos por los brazos para darse calor, pues justo cuando salió por esa puerta una fuerte ráfaga le dio de lleno y apresar de que llevaba su saco, había olvidado la gabardina en casa, cosa que lamento puesto que en Londres el frío era espantoso

-Tienes frío? –pregunto Draco sin obviar la acción de ella

-Un poco... –ella vio que el rubio se acerco pero no se quito la gran gabardina que llevaba sino que la abrió y la cubrió con ella, abrazándola

-Estas mejor? –le murmuro al oído. Ginny se estremeció al sentir al rubio demasiado cerca y sentir que respiraba en su cuello

-Este... ya me tengo que ir

-No necesitas que te lleve? –le dijo el sin alejarse y acercándose a su cuello- porque el auto esta en el sótano...

-No gracias... tengo que ir a alimentar a mi gato –dijo aun mas nerviosa al notar que el se agachaba mas como si quisiera besarle el cuello

-Tienes gato? –dijo en un tono sensual que Ginny nunca había oído

-Si... –se volteo para verlo de frente, cosa que lamento luego pues estaba bastante cerca al rubio-... de hecho es de una amiga

-Y que haces cuidando un gato ajeno? –dijo arqueado la ceja

-Es de mi compañera de apartamento

-Pues ella ya debió haberlo alimentado... considerando que son mas de las dos de la mañana –el tenia razón, Ginny no había tomado eso en cuenta

-Dos de la mañana? Entonces será mejor que me vaya... –dijo alejándose de Draco- hasta mañana –desapareció limpiamente dejando solo a Draco

Malfoy comenzó a caminar por la calle con media sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa de triunfo. Lo que el consideraba un juego que siempre le había gustado se estaba volviendo muy interesante; y el juego consistía en aprovechar las "oportunidades" que tenía con las chicas que se hacían las difíciles pero ahora estaba haciendo variaciones en el juego...

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido y de pronto ya era la víspera de la esperada y muy comentada fiesta

-Tenemos que celebrar que ya tienes pareja –dijo Ginny apareciendo unas tazas de café para ella y Hanna

-También hay que celebrar que tu también tienes pareja

-Si pero el mío solo es porque necesito pareja, no es tan comprometedor como tu y Harry

-Pero si solo me invito a ir al baile –dijo ruborizándose

-Como si eso no fuera suficiente!

-Pero porque no me cuentas de ese chico

-Luke? Es... diferente... bastante físico poca materia gris... no creo durar mucho con el, si vuelvo a intentar tener una conversación seria, los mas probable es que después de la fiesta lo mando a volar, si no es que antes –ambas comenzaron a dar de carcajadas

-No puede ser tan malo

-Si para ti no parece que es malo como estas con Harry!

-Shh! Todos van a oír! –Ginny comenzó a reírse

-No te preocupes ya tuve el desagradable privilegio de oír la conversación completa –apareció Draco en el marco de la puerta- incluyendo lo de la nueva tienda de lencería –dijo viendo súbitamente a Ginny e ignorando el súbito sonrojo de Hanna

-Deberías ir! –dijo con una sonrisa burlona- e visto ropa interior verdes que te quedarían perfectos! Le harías honor a tus años en Hogwarts...

-Pues iría si me acompañas y aprovechando me dices que tal se me ven

-Dime día y fecha, así también aparto una cita en el salón para una manicura

-Mejor has una reservación a un ho...

-Draco! –apareció una rubia despampanante, caminando por el corredor como una modelo- mi amor!

En ese momento Ginny se paro, con una sonrisa en los labios al ver la expresión atónita del rubio

-Hola Nancy... –la chica le dio un beso a Draco que el no devolvió y luego volteo a ver a las dos chicas

-Ay! Hola Hanna, como estas!

-Bien gracias

-Y.. me temo que nos conocemos –dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny

-Ginny Weasley, mucho gusto

-Nancy Miller, igual, Weasley?... Weasley... me suena tu apellido

-Porque no entramos... –dijo Malfoy un poco irritado

-Weasley! Ya me acorde! Recuerdo que Draco me hablo de ti!

-Así? Y que te dijo? –dijo Ginny viendo a Draco

-Eso no importa... Nancy entremos... –dijo el rubio tomando a Nancy

-Espera! –dijo la rubia en tono chillante- que eras una muy buena practicante!

-Nancy! Vamos! –dijo Draco obligando a la chica a entrar a la oficina y cerrando la puerta de un golpe

-Buena practicante? –dijo Ginny sonriente a Hanna

-Creo que ya no están descabellado pensar que tu y Malfoy son amantes –susurro Hanna a la sorprendida Ginny

------------------------------------

El día de la gran noche llego, el salón donde se encontraba la mayoría de trabajadores del ministerio estaba casi lleno; las parejas entraban por la puerta principal una tras otra con vestido elegantes y despampanantes y trajes impecables. La decoración era increíble, todo era elegante y fino, las mesas fueron cubiertas por manteles blancos y sobre ellas arreglos de toda clase de flores, pero también para el desagrado y agrado de algunos estas contenían el nombre de sus ocupantes

Malfoy llego con un traje negro acompañado de Nancy que llevaba un corto vestido rojo. Cuando la pareja de rubios se disponían a sentarse Draco vio que su asistente se aproximaba en compañía del ojiverde

-Malfoy –dijo Harry divertido sentándose frente a Draco

-Potter... Hanna –saludo con un gesto. La chica junto a el carraspeo, entonces agrego trabando los ojos- Hana ya la conoces... Harry ella es Nancy... mi novia

-Harry Pott.. –dijo Nancy con una vocecilla melosa que pronto fue interrumpida

-Hola! –Ginny que acababa de llegar

Draco bario considerablemente los ojos al verla, llevaba un vestido azul que le quedaba a la medida y resaltaba su pelo y ojos. No le quito los ojos mientras ella saludaba a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse

Pero frunció el entrecejo al ver que a todos había saludado menos a el

-Dime Ginny quien es tu acompañante? –dijo Harry viendo como ella todavía se acomodaba el vestido y señalando con un movimiento de cabeza al chico rubio y fornido junto a ella

-El es Luke

-Mucho gusto –dijo gentilmente el chico

-Es tu novio? –pregunto Draco arqueando la ceja

-Estamos comenzando a salir –dijo ella aun componiéndose algo y sin verlo

Un silencio sepulcral reino en la mesa que fue terminado por Harry

-Vamos a bailar? –dijo extendiéndole la mano a Hanna mientras música instrumental y lenta sonaba en el lugar

-Claro

-Por cierto Ginny, te ves increíble –le sonrió Harry a la pelirroja que se sonrojo ligeramente al este guiñarle el ojo

-Gracias...

-Si Ginny –dijo Draco sonriente- pensé que no tenias remedio

-Yo si tengo remedio, tu no –dijo disgustada

-Porque no tengo remedio?

-Porque te apuesto que no te levantaras en toda la noche! –dijo disgustada y dándole un trago a su bebida

-Pues podría comenzar a bailar desde ahora y no parar hasta las dos de la mañana!

-Ay Draco! Que bromista estas hoy! –dijo Nancy sonriendo pero con voz molesta- no creo que yo aguante tanto querido...

Ginny le mostró una sonrisa triunfal a Draco y este la devolvió un mirada aniquiladora

-Y supongo que tu bailaras toda la noche –Ginny iba a contestar pero Draco no la dejo con un gesto de la mano- ¿no? Luke?- el chico se sorprendió que incluso casi bota el vaso con su bebida

-Pues... supongo... –hizo una expresión de dolor- si seguro

-Pues te deseo suerte –dijo Malfoy muy sonriente

-Porque? –dijo Luke bobamente

-Porque Gi... Weasley parece tener dos pies izquierdos –su sonrisa desapareció ante el momento "débil"

-Y tu con que fundamento dices eso? –dijo Ginny molesta- yo nunca he bailado contigo

-No conmigo, pero si con Neville...

-Que?

-No recuerdas? En cuarto año? El baile de el torneo de los tres magos...

-Y eso que?

-Que digamos que bailabas... –hizo un gesto con las manos indicando un mas o menos

-Pues si yo bailo mas o menos... tu eres un perdedor total –Ginny dejo a Draco con las palabras en la boca al pararse súbitamente acompañada del todavía atónito Luke para la pista de baile

Malfoy no dejo de verla hasta que se perdió entre la multitud de personas que bailaban pero al volver a la realidad se topo con la mirada enojada de Nancy

-Que? –dijo frió y abusivo

-No me gusta como te comportas con esa chica

-Dejemos de hablar de Weasley y vamos a bailar

-Pero a ti nunca te ha gustado bailar, por eso traje estos zapatos!

-Pues hoy tengo ganas –dijo parándose y llevando a la rubia a la pista

La mesa se quedo desierta el resto de la noche mientras sus ocupantes libraban una guerra en la pista de baile. Draco no quitaba los ojos a Ginny que bailaba con Luke mientras el bailaba con Nancy que comenzaba a cansarse y molestarse.

-Draco...

-Que?

-Ya me canse...

-Mmmhmm...

-Porque no me pones atención cuando te hablo?

-Aja...

El rostro de Draco se dibujo una sonrisa al ver que Ginny dejaba de bailar con Luke para irse al servicio pero la sonrisa de Draco tenia justificación: el hecho que Ginny parecía hastiada y murmuraba algo

-Yo me voy! –dijo una voz a su oído

-Que?

-Draco yo me quiero ir! Vamonos de aquí!

-Pero todavía es temprano...

-Yo estoy cansada y mañana tengo una sección de fotos! –Draco soltó un suspiro de frustración

Mientras tanto Ginny salió del servicio mas animada después de haberse lavado el rostro con agua helada, pues la conversación que había tenido con Luke la estaba obligando a quedarse dormida pues el chico no hablaba mas que de su carrera

-Tremendo idiota –dijo cuando lo vio bailando muy pegado con una chica castaña del departamento de protección mágica

-El o tu? –la pelirroja oyó el suave susurro en su oído que la hizo estremecer por un fracción de segundo

-Tu Malfoy –dijo viéndole de frente y observando que estaba solo- y tu novia?

-Quiso irse... –dijo fijando su mirada de nuevo en la pista de baile con indiferencia

-Y tu como el caballero que eres la acompañaste

-Ella sabe el camino a su casa –Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente para luego sonreír – Yo tenia razón...

-Con que? –dijo Draco viéndola con la ceja arqueada

-Con que tu no tienes remedio... no puedes aguantar toda la noche bailando

-Ya veras –dijo jalándola a la pista

-No... pruébaselo a alguien mas! –el no la oyó y la llevo a la pista, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco hasta quedar totalmente pegados

-Acostumbras bailar así de pegado?

-Si –dijo picaramente

-Y ninguna a muerto de asfixia?

-No... –dijo arrogante- solo quisieran morirse

-De vergüenza?

-No de la alegría...

-Si claro –dijo trabando los ojos y poniendo las manos en el pecho de el para alejarse- pues no se aplica a mi... así que toma distancia

Draco sonrió y se alejo muy poco pero la distancia seguía siendo escasa, ella mantuvo las manos en el pecho de el como si fuera por protección. Siguieron bailando durante toda la noche solo haciendo pausas para tomar un trago pero retándose a seguir de pie

A medida que anochecía la música se iba tornando mas y mas lenta hasta que el ritmo los obligaba a bailar lentamente. Ginny mantenía las manos en el pecho de el mientras el rubio la tenía firmemente agarrada de la cintura. Hubo en un momento de la canción que la pelirroja sentía que sus manos comenzaban a adormecerse por la posición que tenian y al rendirse rodeo a Draco por el cuello. El sonrió y se acerco, obligando a Ginny a apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de el para evitar el contacto de frente, las manos de el comenzaron a recorrer la espalda descubierta de ella.

Ginny contuvo varios suspiros pues sentía como si una pluma le acariciaba la espalda y la hacía relajarse. Draco lo noto pues sintió como ella se recostaba mas en el y sentía que su respiración se tranquilizaba. Pero de pronto ella contuvo la respiración al sentir de la mano de el casi dentro del vestido

-Bien! Retiro lo dicho Malfoy! Si puedes pasar toda la noche bailando! –dijo Ginny súbitamente

-Eso era lo que quería oír –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-Pero no te acostumbres... –dijo separándose y yéndose a sentarse a una silla cercana. Se sentó de golpe y trataba de controlar la respiración

Draco la siguió y tomo en el trayecto dos vasos con wisky de fuego para luego ofrecerle uno a la pelirroja que miraba nerviosamente la pista como buscando a alguien. El se sentó a su lado

-Que buscas?

-Nada... será mejor que ya me vaya... –tomo una pequeña cartera azul que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a buscar algo- Ay no! Y todo por ese idiota!

-Que pasa?

-Olvide la varita! Y así no puedo entrar a mi apartamento

-No tienes llaves?

-Claro que si, pero tengo varios hechizo para que nadie pueda entrar

-Y tu siendo la dueña del lugar no puedes desactivarlos

-Claro que si! Pero no sin mi varita...

-Desactívalos con la mía

-Es que no entiendes? Solo se desactivan con MI varita

-Merlín! Que inteligencia mas limitada la tuya

-Oye!

-Dime quien con sano juicio se le ocurre hacer eso! Y sin tener un plan de respaldo! –ella no dijo nada y volvió a ver a la pista con desesperación

Draco la vio con la ceja arqueada hasta que ella al fin se movió y grito:

-TOM! –un chico alto y delgado se acerco donde estaba la pelirroja

-Hola Ginny

-Hola Tom... no has visto a Harry?

-Me temo que se fue hace una hora bien acompañado –dijo el chico divertido

-Diablos! –dijo Ginny entre molesta y asustada- Gracias Tom

-De nada Ginny, nos vemos –el chico se despido con un gesto con la mano y se fue

-Y ahora que hago!

-Sabes yo podría aconsejarte si me explicaras –Ginny lo volteó a ver como si de pronto se hubiera acordado de la existencia del rubio

-Ya que no puedo entrar a mi apartamento, había pensado irme al de Harry pero no esta! Y no puedo aparecer así no mas y mas si esta acompaña...

-Si ya entendí –interrumpió Draco- creó que los tragos empezaron a afectarme pero si quieres puedes venir a dormir a mi apartamento... –Ginny lo vió sorprendida y asustada

-------------------------

Jejeje y bien? Que les pareció este cap? Ya vemos un poco de progreso pero muuuuucha confusión por parte de ambos... parece que ni Draco está seguro de lo que está haciendo aunque también hay que recordar de que tiene novia!

**REVIEWS! PORFA! Me pueden poner todas sus opiniones, sugerencias y criticas! Todas son bienvenidas! Y si lo van a poner anónimas les pido que pongan mail, así les puedo contestar!**

**GRACIAS A LAS LINDAS PERSONAS Q ME HAN ESCRITO REVIEWS! Me han hecho :-) **

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia!**

**Hasta la proxima**

**Nos leemos!**

**Nalu**


	3. Una noche de muerte?

HoLa!!! Q tAL??? Soy Nalu!!! Por lo que pueden ver ya les traigo el segundo capitulo del fic... creo que faltan unos tres pero no estoy segura.

**Después de mis exámenes creo que podré actualizar mas rápido porque comienzan las vacaciones!!! Si!!! No saben lo féliz que me hace eso pero no comparado con los reviews que me han dejado y por eso mismo GRACIAS!!!!!**

**Espero que la historia les este gustando y quieran seguir leyendo...**

UNA PASANTÍA

Capitulo 3 – Una noche de muerte?

-Y ahora que hago?!

-Sabes yo podría aconsejarte si me explicaras –Ginny lo volteó a ver como si de pronto se hubiera acordado de la existencia del rubio

-Ya que no puedo entrar a mi apartamento, había pensado irme al de Harry pero no esta! Y no puedo aparecer así no mas y mas si esta acompaña...

-Si ya entendí –interrumpió Draco- creó que los tragos empezaron a afectarme pero si quieres puedes venir a dormir a mi apartamento... –Ginny lo vió sorprendida y asustada

-Este... yo... mejor no... prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada

-Weasley... sabes que yo no ruego, tómalo o déjalo

-Esta bien... –dijo no muy segura, le daba ¿miedo? El hecho de pasar la noche en su casa?

Pero Ginny no salió de la ya desanimada fiesta sin tomarse totalmente el whisky de un solo trago, ya saben para tranquilisarse...

Salieron a la fria calle para encaminarse a un auto negro y elegante

-Pensé que nos íbamos a aparecer –dijo al ver el carro

-Pues pensaste mal...

-No sabia que tenias este carro

-Pues ya ves –dijo Draco sonriendo de lado y abriendo el coche para entrar en el

-Es tu orgullo ¿no?

-A que te refieres con eso? –el rubio ya había aprendido que con Ginny, había que preguntar que sentido tenia la pregunta

-A que mas? A que si estas orgulloso de ti mismo por tener este auto –dijo la pelirroja como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-Pues... si... porque preguntas? –dijo amenazadoramente

-Malfoy, no estas un poco paranoico?

-No... solo estoy siendo precavido –dijo dándole marcha al auto

-Precavido de que?

-No es de que, es de quien...

-Déjate de rodeos y dime lo que me estas insinuando –el la volteo a ver con una sonrisa que daba miedo

-Como si no te conociera... tal vez algún día te enfadas conmigo y para desquitarte, le haces algo a mi auto –Ginny se sintió ofendida

-Sabes, antes no lo hubiera hecho pero ahora lo voy a tomar muy en cuenta –dijo la chica volteándole la cara y mirando por la ventanilla con el entrecejo fruncido

-Por favor! Te ofendiste? –dijo Draco viéndola a ella y luego el camino. Ella no respondió- desde cuando te ofendes por algo así? –en una situación normal, ella hubiera respondido con la peor ofensa pero... prefirió no hacerlo- Weasley... –levanto una mano del volante y la puso sobre la pierna de su acompañante como para llamar la atención.

Ginny de pronto sintió la mano de el en su pierna, el contacto la estremeció y la obligo a voltear a ver al rubio que miraba el camino; el pronto volvió su mirada a ella y al ver su rostro rojo de enojo, retiro la mano y se fijo completamente en el camino

Justo en el momento en el que el viaje se había vuelto aburrido, el carro se detuvo frente a un gran edificio de apartamentos

-Aquí vives? –pregunto Ginny dejando el enojo atrás

-Si... –dijo Draco bajándose del carro, dándole la vuelta y abriéndole la puerta a la pelirroja, cosa que la sorprendió mucho

-Gracias... –dijo sonriente bajándose del auto- desde cuando eres tan caballero?

-Aprovéchalo ahorrándote las palabras –dijo el en tono tranquilo pero como un orden

Entraron pronto al lugar, y llegaron al apartamento de Draco. Era bastante grande y constaba de dos habitaciones, un baño, sala y comedor/cocina, bastante para un soltero

Estaba sobriamente decorado... con colores neutrales pero elegantes. El rubio se encamino a una de las habitaciones seguido de Ginny

-Este es el cuarto en el que dormirás –dijo frió y notablemente cansado. Prendió la luz para dejar a la vista un cuarto bastante grande- ahí esta todo y el baño aya fuera

-La puerta tiene llave?

-Si...

-Que alivio... uno nunca sabe...

-Que insinúas?

-Yo insinuar algo? –dijo riendo- no hay otra puerta a este cuarto?

-No

-Tiene alguna manera de entrar... mágicamente

-Yo que se! Para que quieres saberlo?

-Para dormir tranquila! –Draco solo arqueo la ceja, pero no se molesto en seguir preguntando y solo salió de la habitación haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano

-Hey, Malfoy! –llamo Ginny al chico, saliendo de su habitación

Al estar en el corredor principal para encaminarse a la habitación del rubio, la puerta tras ella se cerro de golpe. Dio un respingo al oír el fuerte sonido y pronto vio salir a Malfoy de su habitación... en bóxer

-No tienes porque somatar la puerta

-Yo no la somate, se cerro sola –seguido por la vista atónita de Ginny, Draco se acerco a la puerta y la forzo sin éxito

-No va abrir...

-Que? Porque?

-Tiende a hacer eso, debes en cuando

-Como va ser eso?

-Como crees que puedo pagar por este gran apartamento para mi solo? Algún defecto tenia que tener...

-Compraste un apartamento en el que las puertas se cierran mágicamente cuando se les da la gana

-No todas las puertas solo esa, y no lo hace cuando se le da la gana, lo hace cuando alguien no le agrada... –dijo entrando de nuevo a su habitación seguido de Ginny

-Si claro, ahora la puerta tiene inteligencia propia –dijo incrédula

-No se necesita mucha inteligencia para darse cuenta que eres una pesada –Ginny frunció el ceño

-No se en que estaba pensando cuando acepte venir aquí! Mejor me hubiera ido a un hotel

-Pensabas en lo increíble que seria pasar una noche en mi apartamento y mas en mi compañía

-Malfoy, si sabes que te afecta, porque tomas? –Draco abrió la cama y acomodo la almohada, sin prestarle atención a la pelirroja- salí del cuarto para pedirte algo de ropa

-Ropa? –dijo sentado en la cama- para que?

-Como que, para que? Para dormir! No pretendes que duerma con el vestido puesto! –dijo señalando el pomposo vestido

-Puedes dormir sin el... –dijo sonriéndole

-Dile a tu retorcida mente que necesito algo para cambiarme!

Draco se paro y comenzó a buscar en los cajones, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: una gran playera negra en la que se veía el logo de un grupo de Quidditch

-Aquí tienes –dijo dándole la camisa

-Gracias... solo una cosa mas, donde voy a dormir?

-Eso lo resolveremos una vez que te hayas cambiado –dijo indicándole el baño

Ginny entro al lavado, y comenzó a cambiarse mientras su mente viajaba a la imagen que le había dejado el rubio: tenia un cuerpo espectacular, incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado... bueno nunca se había puesto a pensar como serian sus pectorales... pero se veía increíble. La pelirroja vio su reflejo en el espejo y se sorprendió ante lo roja que se encontraba.

Salió del baño al terminar y noto que la luz de la habitación contigua ya estaba apagada, y al parecer Draco ya se había acostado

-Malfoy... –susurro ella ya cerca de la cama, puyándolo suavemente

-Que? –le contesto con voz ronca

-Donde voy a dormir?... –continuo hablando dulcemente

-Aquí...

-En la cama?

-Si

-Contigo?! –dijo alterada. Malfoy oyó unas fuertes pisadas y luego el sonido del interruptor. Acto seguido le segó la luz prendida- estas loco!! Yo no voy a compartir la cama contigo

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, Draco, se topo con una imagen mas que alentadora; Ginny llevaba el pelo suelto y la playera puesta, la playera le quedaba muy arriba de la rodilla y con su gesto de disgusto se miraba... mas que bien. La combinación frente a el era mas que letal, una chica guapa que derrochaba sensualidad en la playera de su equipo favorito... vaya si alertaba a cualquiera

-Y que pretendes? Que yo me vaya a dormir al sofá? –dijo intentando de concentrarse en lo que decía

-Pues... –dijo la pelirroja un tanto apenada

-Estas loca si crees que voy a hacer eso! Es mi casa y yo voy a dormir en mi cama

-Eres un egoísta!

-Ahora soy egoísta! Ja! Es mi casa, se hace lo que yo quiero!

-Bien, pues soy yo la que se va a dormir en el sofá

-Bueno, si te puedes acomodar en un sofá de pura madera

-Un sofá no puede ser de pura madera!... es un sofá!!

-Pue este lo es... es un sofá de madera con almohadones de esponja... son buenos para sentarse, pero para dormir... un dolor de espalda –Ginny soltó un bufido de frustración

-Pues deberías tratar bien a tus invitados

-Claro! Claro que si! Tienes razón!

Draco se levanto de la cama y se encamino a la chica atónita. La tomo de la mano y la obligo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Se subió nuevamente a la cama y se coloco tras ella. Los sentidos de Ginny estaban alertados, ante tal comportamiento, pero pronto se relajo al sentir las manos de el masajearle los hombros con delicadeza

-Así esta bien? –le susurro Draco con voz ronca al oído

-Mmmm... –dijo Ginny mas que relajada por el masaje que el le estaba dando.

El continuo con los movimientos delicados pero firmes por los hombros de ella y para luego pasar a su cuello. Pero Ginny no noto el cambio repentino: Draco había dejado de masajearle con las manos, y ahora lo hacia con los labios

Draco comenzó a recorrer su cuello con dulzura, le gustaba la sensación de sus labios en la piel de ella. Sentía como el aroma de Ginny lo envolvía y lo hacía desear probar mas... si su cuello sabia al mismo cielo como sabrían sus labios?

El dulzor de su perfume se esfumo y el contacto también. Ginny se encantaba parada frente a el, roja de la ira y con las manos en la cintura. Parecía la tranquilidad antes de la tempestad

-QUE TE CREES?

-Yo? –dijo parándose el también- nadie trascendental porque?

-QUIEN TE CREES PARA HACERME ESO?

-Que cosa? El masaje?... eso es un ma-sa-je... –dijo el rubio con sarcasmo

-Con los labios?!!!

-Quien dijo que los masajes solo son con las manos?

-La personas con moral!!

-Pero y que tiene de malo? Y si entre tu y yo no sucede nada? No es mas que un masaje...

Ginny se quedo en silencio pero si relajar el ceño pero sin pensarlo dos veces le profirió una cachetada al rubio frente a ella

-PERO QUE TE PASA?! –dijo el, notablemente enojado y frotándose la mejilla

-Lo justo! Tu mismo lo has dicho, entre tu y yo no pasa absolutamente nada eso quiere decir que abusaste!!

-De que?! Cuando digas las cosas, que tengan fundamento!!

-Y lo tienen!! Solo somos compañeros de trabajo! Nada mas!!! Y por esto mismo no tienes el derecho de hacerme eso!!!

-Pelear contigo es batalla perdida –dijo el sentándose al fin en la cama- que parte de que no-significa-nada no entiendes? Dime porque así te explico... yo solo era un buen anfitrión y te daba un masaje

-Si claro... –dijo sarcásticamente- y supongo que luego como buen anfitrión me ibas a acomodar en la cama y luego quitarme la ropa?! No?

-Creo que exageras...

-Sabes, yo tenía razón... ahora aseguro mi teoría de tu amargura

-Si cual es? Por favor ilumíname –dijo sarcástico

-Tu novia... no te satisface... sexualmente y mucho menos emocionalmente! –Draco comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia por un rato

-Pero claro, miren quien habla!... La doctora corazón!

-Merlín! Eres insufrible!! BUENAS NOCHES! –dijo Ginny por último, antes de dar una vuelta dramática e irse caminando de ahí con paso firme

Draco no dejaba de reírse y la vio marchar con una sonrisa, hasta que se perdió en la penumbra de la sala sin luz. Oyó sus pasos amortiguados por la alfombra y el ruido que hizo la chica al intentar en acomodarse en el incomodo sofá. Hasta que no oyó los ruiditos cesar no se paro de su cama. Cuando lo hizo se levanto y apago la luz para luego volver a su cama y al fin acostarse en ella, se acomodo un poco y dejo la vista fija en la puerta que apenas se distinguía en la penumbra. Una sonrisa se asomo por un segundo al recordar todo lo sucedido... desde la fiesta. Esa chica era todo un reto, tal y como a los Malfoy les gustaba

Ginny se encontraba en uno de los mas profundos sueños cuando por comodidad se movió un poco y, medio dormida, topo con algo. con duda ante el contacto cálido que sintió volvió a rozar lo que se suponía que era la madera fría pero se llevo un gran susto que la despabilo completamente y la dejo inmóvil. Su tacto recorrió lentamente lo que parecía piel cálida y desnuda, Ginny se paro la mano con tal brusquedad que movió las sabanas que le cubrían... no lo había notado, un gran edredón la cubría y al parecer no se hallaba en el sofá de madera sino en... una cama. La pelirroja se volteo con gran lentitud temerosa de lo que encontraría a su lado y de hecho lo fue. Un pelo rubio se resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la habitación y parecía profundamente dormido.

Ginny se volteó con un movimiento suave y delicado, cuidando de no despertarlo y fue cuando entendió que el contacto cálido y suave que había sentido su mano no era mas que la espalda de Draco, que ya hacía a su lado respirando acompasadamente. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió... tal vez Draco Malfoy no era tan frió y despiadado como creía...

------------------------------------------------------

**Jajaja y bien?? Nunca está demás pedirles: REVIEWS!!**

**Que les parece las actitudes de nuestros protagonistas, parecen que ya se están definiendo en sus sentimientos pero las apariencias podrían confundir... bueno el prox cap lo dirá... **

**Espero sinceramente que si les haya gustado el capitulo que me gusto escribir... tal vez porque así me olvido del cole pero en fin! Espero tener reviews que contestar y opiniones que me digan como mejorar...**

**REVIEWS!!! **

**NoS lEeMoS pRoNtO!!!**

**-Nalu-**


	4. Baño relajante

**HOlA!!! Nuevamente vengo a hacer lata! Jaja y con el cuarto cápitulo de _una pasantia_!!! **

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS por todos los reviews que he tenido!!!! Se los agradezco infinitamente porque me motivan como no tienen idea!! Me hacen apresurarme con la actualización porque las lectoras fieles lo merecen (aunque se que me tardo un cacho pero es que a veces se me complica la cosa como no tienes idea! Pero hago lo que puedo!! Y por ustedes!!)**

**Espero que les este gustando la historia y el curso que está tomando, en este cap veran un progreso que podría ser positivo aunque tambien negativo, bueno eso los dejo a su criterio! Solo comienzo a anunciar que quedan unos tres o cuatro caps, no lo tengo aún decidido pero... no les quito mas el tiempo y les dejo leer!!!!**

UNA PASANTÍA

Capitulo 4 – Baño relajante

Ginny se volteó con un movimiento suave y delicado, cuidando de no despertarlo y fue cuando entendió que el contacto cálido y suave que había sentido su mano no era mas que la espalda de Draco, que ya hacía a su lado respirando acompasadamente. Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió... tal vez Draco Malfoy no era tan frió y despiadado como creía...

-------------------------------------------------

Draco abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver un pelo rojo desparramado sobre la almohada del al lado y con el rostro en dirección a el. La tentación de acariciar el rostro blanco y pasivo que tenia frente a el, era grande y mas viendo sus labios entreabiertos y rozados pero los párpados cerrados no dejaban que viera sus ojos que siempre estaban alegres y brillosos. La respiración de ambos era acompasada y tranquila, llevando un mismo ritmo. Se quedo viéndola por un momento dejando grabado en su mente la vista angelical de la chica para siempre.

Con pesar y decisión se levanto con cuidado para no despertarla y se encamino a la cocina donde se preparo una taza de café cargado y comenzó a beberla con lentitud. Pero el timbre detuvo su momento de meditar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ginny se movió suavemente con miedo de topar con el que según ella yacía a su lado pero pronto noto la ligereza a su costado y abrió los ojos para comprobar que estaba sola en la cama.

Se enderezó en la cama y se quedo viendo fijo al techo, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz. No podía que por una muy extraña razón le gustaba la sensación de amanecer en esa cama que todavía se encontraba cálida pero a la vez ligeramente desilusionada la no encontrarlo a su lado.

Se paró y se arreglo la camisa floja que llevaba puesta y todavía bostezando, entro a la sala pero ante el susto y el tratar de ocultarse casi cae.

-Hola... –dijo tímidamente al recuperar el equilibrio, ante la chica rubia que la miraba sorprendida

-Weasley –dijo Nancy fingiendo una sonrisa y volteando a ver a Draco que le daba un sorbo a su café sin alterarse- no pensé verte tan pronto...

-Pues yo... tampoco...

-Veo que Draco te dio posada...

-Si, me quede afuera de mi apartamento y pues el...

-No te preocupes por las explicaciones –dijo tomando su bolso y encaminándose a la puerta- hasta luego Draco, Weasley... –y salió con semblante serio

-Adiós Nancy –dijo Draco antes de servirse otra taza de café en la cocina

-Que fue eso? –dijo Ginny todavía sorprendida

-Buenos días, creí que ya te la había presentado es Nancy Harper

-Eso ya lo se, pero porque vino?

-A visitarme

-Pero... no pensara que yo... y tu...?

-Pues no lo sé, no se lo pregunte

-Estas bromeando no? No te importa lo que tu novia piense

-Lo haría, si lo fuera

-A que te refieres?

-Vino a cortarme... –dijo el sin disimular una sonrisa

-Y te causa gracia?

-No, se lo agradezco

-Agradeces que tu novia te haya cortado?

-Si...

-No tienes pudor...

-Yo si, tu no

-Y a que viene eso?

-A que yo no saldría de una habitación en una camisa ajena, daría mala impresión

-Sabes que eres una de las personas mas odiosas que he conocido!

-Y como puedes decir eso si no conoces a muchas personas?... café?

-No esta envenenado?

-No porque tendría que envenenar todo mi café y ya no podría tomar –dudosa tomo la taza de café

-Por que te corto?...

-Acaso es de tu importancia –Ginny se sonrojo

-Lo siento no debí...

-No tu no me entendiste, te pregunte que si te importaba

-Pues... porque?

-Porque quiero saber si te importa

-Y eso que te quita o pone a ti?

-Nada pero está relacionado conmigo y quiero saberlo

-Pues en realidad no, solo intentaba ser educada

-Educada? Metiendote en los asuntos de los demás?

-Mejor no hubiera dicho nada, porque todo te lo tomas a mal, yo solo pregunte

-Pero querías la respuesta

-No necesariamente

-Pero si se hubiera podido si

-Ya me harte de esto! –dijo la pelirroja dándole la taza a Draco- ya quieres pararle con eso?

-Mmm... tengo que considerarlo

-Eres odioso!

-Aprendí de ti... –dijo con total tranquilidad, sus palabras eran suaves

-Vaya que me siento alabada! –dijo sarcástica- pero la lección de hoy se acabó, así que si me permites me doy un baño y me largo de aquí! –Draco arqueo la ceja

-Planeas tomar un baño?

-Claro! Me siento sucia por haber dormido junto a ti

-Pero te gusta la sensación, no? –dijo pícaramente

-Dame una toalla y cállate ya! Le harás un favor al universo entero!

Draco le tiró una toalla blanca y se hizo paso para que usara el único baño que había en el apartamento. Ginny tomo el baño para relajarse y tranquilizarse, recuperar la paciencia y cordura que podía. El agua caliente siempre la había relajado y ahora no era la excepción porque salió del baño vaporoso con una sonrisa y con la misma cara entro al cuarto donde había pasado la noche y justo cuando el rubio se vestía

-Hasta que sales!

-Es este momento puedes decir lo que se te plazca porque nada me hará dejar de sonreír

-Y porque? Que encontraste en el baño?

-La relajación –Draco se rió con ganas

-No creo que te dure mucho...

-Quieres dejar de molestar ya?! –dijo ella dejando de sonreír

-Yo solo decía, porque no se que planeas ponerte... bueno tienes tu vestido no? –los ojos de Ginny se pusieron como platos

-Olvide ese minúsculo detalle... –se acomodo la toalla que llevaba enrollada y comenzó a caminar por la habitación en busca de algo, dejando rastro de agua

-Espero que limpies eso...

-Que cosa?

-El agua que estas dejando...

-Merlín! No se te escapa ninguna!

-Es mi deber...

-Paranoico... –murmuro y volteo a verlo de reojo. El no dejaba de sonreír mientras buscaba una camisa en el cajón, luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama justo cuando encontró lo que buscaba- bien, préstame tu varita –dijo la chica cuando tenía el vestido en una de las manos

-Disculpa?

-Que me prestes tu varita

-Y para que?

-Como que para que?! Para usarla!

-Ya se que la quieres usar pero que quieres hacer!

-Vestirme... –Draco la vio de pies a cabeza detenidamente arqueando la ceja

-Te ves mejor así... y la vista es muy tentadora

-Pues te vas a quedar ciego si no me la prestas

-No tengo porque prestártela

-Pues si me quieres fuera de aquí, debes hacerlo

-Mmm... no

-Malfoy! Solo préstamela

-No –dijo tajantemente mientras se ponía de pie, imponente sin vergüenza de solo llevar unos jeans

-Pues yo no tomo un no por respuesta! –dijo arrebatándole la varita con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía la toalla

-Que afán de agarrar lo ajeno! Dame eso en este momento! Si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias!

-Mira como tiemblo! –dijo apartándose pero pronto sintió la mano de el tomarle la muñeca con firmeza- suéltame...

-Damela y pídeme perdón

-Y porque debo pedirte perdón?

-Por se ingrata

-Ingrata?

-No solo te doy posada, te dejo dormir en mi cama y vestimenta para que vengas a tomar mi varita contra mi voluntad

-Me obligaste

-Cuando vas a ser algo humilde y aceptar que te equivocaste? –su agarre seguía firme y ella comenzaba a hacer expresiones de dolor

-Cuando dejes de lastimarte –Draco la soltó de la muñeca pero con un movimiento rápido la rodeo por la cintura obligándola a soltar lo que tenia en ambas manos y quedar totalmente pegada a el

-Listo

-Bien lo siento...

-No te creo

-Lo siento y te devolvería tu varita pero esta en el suelo al igual que mi dignidad

-Acaso tienes?

-No abuses de mis momentos débiles

-Bien pero no me terminas de convencerme...

-Y que pretendes que haga? Saltar del séptimo piso para mostrar mi gratitud?

-Quiero tus sinceras disculpas no tu muerte

-Eso pretendo... pero no se como

Los ojos de la pelirroja se clavaron en los grises del chico y se quedaron conectados por un largo rato hasta que los ojos de Draco bajaron la vista hacía abajo, los labios de Ginny. La situación en su totalidad lo estaba provocando una sensación extraña pero placentera; sus manos estaban en la espalda de la chica y sujetaban la toalla pero sabía que un poco mas arriba estaba su piel húmeda y descubierta... su vista volvió a los ojos de Ginny pero estos lo miraban a los labios, nuevamente sus vistas se volvieron a cruzar y fue ahí cuando Draco comenzó a acercarse con una tranquilidad inquietante pero a la vez sensual. Cuando sus labios casi rozaban el se detuvo como esperando que ella tomara el siguiente paso que sin duda tomo. El beso comenzó suave y dulce como reconociendo el nuevo sabor que los embargaba sintiendo el roce de los labios cálidos y esperados, no se separaron como si temieran ser separados pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el beso se volvió mas pasional como si fuera el primero y último que se darían en la vida. Ambos abandonaron la timidez y Ginny puso sus manos en el pecho desnudo del chico para luego recorrerlo y detener su recorrido en el cuello de el mientras Draco mantenía una mano en la cintura y la otra se aventuraba por la espalda de la chica. El beso era todo lo que ellos nunca decían pero que apenas reconocían que sentían. Dando pequeños pasos terminaron al filo de la cama e inevitablemente cayeron sobre ella sin cortar el beso. Ginny recorrió nuevamente el pecho del rubio pero ahora bajaron un poco mas hasta la orilla del pantalón; Draco había puesto sus manos sobre la cama para no dejar caer su peso sobre la chica que yacía debajo de el pero de pronto abrió los ojos y corto el beso y se incorporo bruscamente

-Ten... –dijo tomando la varita y dándosela a Ginny que estaba mas que sorprendida, sentada en la cama y sosteniéndose la toalla- úsala lo que quieras... –salió de la habitación tomado la camisa que había dejado sobre la cama

Se sentía idiota, humillada, peor que la misma basura... como había dejado que algo así pasara? Definitivamente era idiota! No, idiota era poco, desde el momento que acepto ir a dormir a esa casa estaba condenada a que todo se echara a perder, tal vez su relación jefe-pasante no era la mejor y mucho menos la relación enemigos-del-colegio pero no tenia porque joderla de esa manera! Ahora como podría ver a su "jefe" a los ojos, ella ya había mostrado un punto débil y vaya punto débil! Porque no sucedió otra cosa?! Porque tenía que haberse dejado llevar, porque cuando pudo no lo detuvo y no al revés? Ahora el creería que ella era una urgida... porque?????. Ginny escondió su rostro entre sus manos con frustración y pesadez nadie podía sacarla de esa frustración que la inundaba en ese momento...

Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz arreglando su vestido hasta convertirlo en un top azul y uno pantalón flojo y sin anunciarlo salió del apartamento aprovechando el momento en el que Draco se encontraba en el baño y no podía verla. No dejo nota ni nada, era mejor dejarlo así y no arruinarlo mas.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Entonces que me cuentan? Chan, Chan... espero las criticas, opiniones y demas! Jaja la cosa se puso complicada? Bueno eso depende de cómo reaccione Ginny y Draco pero no hay que olvidar un pequeñisimo detalle que les diría pero entonces el proximo cápitulo perdería gracia... no es que sea mala al no decirselos pero puede ser que se pierda la emoción si se los digo pero creo que podrían deducirlo con algo de los capitulos anteriores... bueno ahí si que tendran que esperar tantito para la actualización (la cual voy a apurarme pero tengan presente que tambien tengo que actualizar otras historias...) aunque ahora que lo pienso... mejor me callo antes de decir otra tontada**

**Bien, nunca está demas pedirles REVIEWS!! Saben que esa es la gasolina de mi imaginación y veran que no es nada difícil conseguir ese tipo combustible porque me conformo con un "_me gusto" _o incluso algo mas impersonal como "_actualiza" _ven, es fácil arrancarme una sonrisa...**

**Nos vemos pronto!!**

**Besos y abrazos!!**

**NaLu :o)**


	5. El beso

**Hola! Ya esta! Recien salido el quinto capitulo!!! Espero que lo disfruten!!!!!**

**Gracias por los reviews!!!! Y por tomarse el tiempo de leer!!!!**

UNA PASANTÍA

Capitulo 5 – el beso

Se vistió a la velocidad de la luz arreglando su vestido hasta convertirlo en un top azul y uno pantalón flojo y sin anunciarlo salió del apartamento aprovechando el momento en el que Draco se encontraba en el baño y no podía verla. No dejo nota ni nada, era mejor dejarlo así y no arruinarlo mas.

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco salió del baño con el rostro en las manos pero con una idea fija en la cabeza. Entro a la habitación cuando justo retiro las manos para llevarse una gran desilusión... no estaba ahí

-Ginny!... Ginny!... –a pesar que le grito al vació departamento no obtuvo respuesta

Se sentó en el sofá de su sala y dejo la vista fija en la puerta. ¿En que momento ella había cruzado esa puerta¿En que momento EL se dejaba llevar por una situación¿Por qué se sentía como el idiota mas dichoso en la tierra?

--------------------------------------------------------

El pelo rojo ondeaba por la calle mientras cabizbaja, Ginny, se encaminaba a su departamento... pero dejaba que sus pies la condujeran por que a pesar de "ver" el camino, no lo hacia realmente, su mente estaba en ese apartamento con el chico de ojos grises y pelo rubio... tal vez estaba haciendo mas barullo de lo que debía, total había sido solo un beso: largo y fogoso pero al final solo un beso. No era una razón para que las cosas cambiaran, era fácil, fingir que nada había pasado y así seguiría porque no podía arriesgar su trabajo por estar con su jefe.

Ante esta idea, Ginny hizo una mueca de asco por que sonaba mal el hecho de haberse besado con su jefe le resultaba repugnante aunque el fuera un hombre apenas una año mayor y con el cual había estudiado...

--------------------------------------------------------

Draco seguía sentado en el sofá pero tenía una taza de café en las manos, en momentos de meditación el no recurría al licor sino a un café bien cargado porque sentía que el té era muy suave, muy suave para sus pensamientos era como tomar agua café... le dio otro sorbo y recordó el sabor de sus labios sobre los de ella, era algo que no había probado antes, si había besado varias chicas (muchas) pero ella tenía un sabor agridulce que le había encantado y le encantaría volver a probar... pero no podría porque por lo visto, a ella no le había gustado la idea. No por nada había huido de esa manera, pero quien no lo haría si de pronto te detienes? Que le había sucedido? Por que de golpe su autocontrol se apodero totalmente de el? Algo en el le había dicho que estaba mal... que no era la manera de actuar con ella. Pero el agua del vaso ya había sido derramado y no quedaba mas que limpiarlo... aunque le costara un alma y no era lo que el queria...

Con el entrecejo fruncido tomo la varita e hizo un movimiento de varita para que apareciera un teléfono, lo tomo y marco...

----------------------------------------------------

-Ginny! –le sonrió una chica de pelo castaño a la puerta de su apartamento- me tenias preocupada!!

-Hola Maryanne, pensé que venias hoy...

-No, vine anoche... y me tenias preocupada porque encontré esto –le enseño su varita que inmediatamente tomo

-Gracias, la deje olvidada... me ha hecho falta

-Pero tenemos que arreglar eso de la seguridad porque esta jodido el hecho que solo se desactive con nuestras varitas, ya ves yo de viaje y tu te quedas afuera... –Ginny se sentó en su sofá y Maryanne se fue a la cocina- Café? O té?

-Cerveza de mantequilla

-No hay!

-Wisky de fuego?

-Tampoco! Solo hay unas cervezas muggles... ya sabes las que traje de mi viaje...

-Dame una... –Maryanne se sentó a su lado dándole una cerveza

-Que bueno que las traje de mi viaje a América

-Ni que lo digas... pero recuérdame comprar cerveza de mantequilla... aunque esto no esta nada mal... –dijo dando unos largos sorbos

-Donde pasaste la noche?

-Por ahí...

-Donde?

-Por ahí...

-Ginny, dímelo, tu no acostumbras a dormir afuera... sin decir por ahí

-Sabes que pareces mi madre

-Y tu una niña caprichosa

-Dormí en la casa de un amigo

-Amigo? Hombre?

-Si, que esperabas? Que me durmiera en la calle, cubriéndome de periódico?

-No pero pensé que le pedirías posada a Hanna o Harry

-No... no los quería molestar

-Y porque no fuiste a la casa de tus padres?

-Estas loca?! Oír un sermón sin fin de mi madre? No gracias... aparte como insinúas que vaya a la madriguera? Caminando??

-Bien... era una pregunta... Entonces quien es tu amigo ese?

-Que te importa!... –dijo riéndose nerviosamente- y no es mi amigo

-Entonces? Tu dijiste que era tu amigo

-Si lo se pero... es mi jefe

-Malfoy?! Te dio posada?! –Maryanne comenzó a reírse- lo drogaste, acaso?

-No! –dijo fingiendo enojo- El se ofreció

-De la nada?

-Si...

-No puede ser... Malfoy?... no...

-Pero que tiene de extraordinario?

-Todo! Tu enemigo del colegio te deja dormir en su casa... asumo que tenia un cuarto de visitas...

-Lo tenia pero no se podía usar...

-Entonces? Te hizo dormir en el sofá?

-No, en su cuarto

-Caballeroso... no me lo esperaba... cederte su cama

-Esa es la cosa... me cedió la mitad de su cama –dijo dando un largo trago y ruborizándose

-QUEE? Dormiste CON el?

-Si y no... si dormí en su cama pero EN su cama, no CON el en su cama... no lo malinterpretes porque no paso nada

-No paso nada mientras dormían en la MISMA cama? Me estas tomando el pelo?

-Por supuesto que no!! Pero tienes que creerme, no paso nada de nada!! No al menos en la cama

-Ginny! Por las barbas de Merlín!! Me vas a decir en este momento que sucedió si no quieres que te recite un sermón como los de tu madre!!!!

------------------------------------------------------

-Buenos días Hanna...

-Hola Ginny que tal tu fin de semana?

-Mal... pésimo... espantoso... necesitas mas adjetivos?

-No gracias... –dijo sorprendida- que paso?

-La vida paso... que tal tu? –el rostro de la secretaria se ilumino

-Bien

-Solo bien? Si claro...

-Bien, solo eso puedo decir

-Creo que un chico llamado Harry está relacionado... y creo que también esta relacionado el semejante oso que tienes en la mesa

-No te gusta? Es hermoso –Hanna tomo entre sus manos a un gran oso blanco que sostenía un corazoncito rojo

-Igual que el te lo regalo... no? O me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas –Hanna se ruborizo- Harry es...

-Lindo? Increíble? Amoroso?

-Si...

-Felicidades, no hay nada mejor que para el día de San Valentín

-Tu también tienes algo... no pensé que tendrías tantos pretendientes –dijo Hanna sonriendo

Ginny volteó a ver su escritorio y de hecho había una serie de flores y regalos sobre ella... se acerco y tomo una caja blanca y al abrirla había una serie de panecillos obviamente cocinados por su madre. Abrió un paquete de dulces de su hermano Ron y un oso de chocolate de Harry, por último había un gran arreglo de flores rojas y rosadas que ocupaba casi toda su mesa, que era muy vistoso y lindo que al ver detalladamente contenían un mensaje:

_Dos rojas lenguas de fuego_

_Que a un mismo tronco enlazadas,_

_Se aproximan y al besarse_

_Forman una sola llama;_

_Dos notas que del laúd_

_A un tiempo la mano arranca,_

_Y en el espacio se encuentran_

_Y armoniosas se abrazan;_

_Dos olas que vienen juntas_

_A morir sobre una playa_

_Y que al romper se coronan_

_Con un penacho de plata;_

_Dos jirones de vapor_

_Que del lago se levantan_

_Y al juntarse allí en el cielo_

_Forman una nube blanca;_

_Dos ideas que al par brotan,_

_Dos besos que a un tiempo estallan_

_Dos ecos que se confunden...,_

_Esos son nuestras dos almas._

Quien diría que un poeta pudiera leer mi pensamiento incluso antes de conocerte y aún así poder ponerlo en un poema con las palabras mas dulces pero que no dicen mas que lo que siento por ti...

Ginny leyó y releyó la carta una y otra vez con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. El mensaje le había hecho olvidar sus problemas y la hicieron sentir por las nubes. No creía que nadie supiera que le gustaba Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer y sabía perfectamente que este poema era de su autoría, era uno de sus favoritos. Le enseño la carta a Hanna que alabo el poema y el mensaje posterior a este

-Ya vez! Hay alguien allá afuera muerto por ti!!

-Pero no puso su nombre... –dijo ligeramente decepcionada

-Eso lo hace mas intrigante, no?

-Si... –dijo sonriendo aún mas- tienes razón... buscare a mi admirador secreto... –tomo la carta y la guardo en la capa

-Hanna...

-Si, señor

-Ya que llego la señorita Weasley, dile que venga

-No puedo ahora... –dijo Ginny al comunicador

-No te estoy preguntando, te estoy diciendo que vengas

-Pero tu me dejaste de trabajo ir a dejar estos papeles

-Lo harás luego, ahora ven!

-Bien, ya voy... –dijo resignada pero sin decir nada hizo una expresión para de enojo y frustración

-Que querías? –dijo al entrar en la oficina. Draco estaba parado frente a una estantería buscando, al parecer, un libro

-Tráeme el acta notarial de la defunción de las últimas criaturas mágicas condenadas a la guillotina

-Solo eso? –dijo ella disimulando la alegría que la embargaba

-No –dijo Draco dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y sentándose en su mesa- es de mala educación dejar un lugar si decirle a tu anfitrión

-No pensé que te molestara –dijo pero pensando que ese era el momento para dejar todo bien claro, pero sin poder obviar el vacío que sentía en el estomago

-No me molesto, solo me sorprendió

-Tenia que irme...

-Tan pronto?

-Recibí una llamada de mi compañera de apartamento preguntando por mi...

-Y como?

-Por lechuza

-Y como sabía que estabas ahí? –su rostro sonreía pero su voz era un tanto fría buscando un fallo en Ginny

-La lechuza busca por persona, no por dirección

-Tienes razón... pero por un momento pensé que habías partido en toalla –dijo divertido

-No, esta doblada donde estaba...

-Lo noté, cuando buscaba una nota de despedida –Ginny sonrío maliciosamente- la próxima vez avísame –dijo con dejadez pícaro

-Es que no habrá próxima

-Eso no se sabe con certeza

-Pues yo si lo sé –dijo segura de si misma, no caería otra vez en el mismo error

-Bien, pues... creo que te debo una disculpa –Ginny arqueo la ceja interesada

-Así?

-Si, por pasarme contigo

-Entonces lo sientes? –dijo insegura

-Si

-Realmente lo sientes? De verdad? –talvez había sido un juego para él?

-Si

-Pues... disculpa aceptada –sintió una punzadita de decepción pero que quedo olvidada por el orgullo que la embargo

-Y tu no planeas disculparte? –dijo Draco cortando el silencio incomodo que había llenado la habitación

-Si claro, discúlpame por haber aceptado ir a dormir a tu apartamento

-Eso no era lo que yo tenia en mente

-Pues siento decepcionarte pero no vas a oír otra disculpa de mi boca

-No solo me disculpo dejando mi orgullo a un lado y tu eres incapaz de pedir perdón!

-Ya lo hice!!

-Weasley tenias que ser!

-Cuidadito con lo que dices hurón! –Ginny supo que había dado en el blanco cuando Draco se levanto y dio unos pasos hacía ella

-Fingiré que no dijiste eso...

-Entonces lo repetiré para que lo oigas mejor

-Hazlo y lo lamentaras

-Hu... –Ginny se interrumpió a si misma cuando sintió la mano de Draco rodearla por la cintura, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a un palmo de distancia

-Que decías? –dijo sonriente. Ginny sentía como el aire de autosuficiencia chocaba contra su rostro

-Decía que eres un hur...

-Señor Draco –les interrumpió la voz de Hanna en el comunicador- lo llama Edward Williams a su despacho...

-Gracias Hanna, ya voy... dejaremos esto para luego, Weasley – soltó a Ginny que notó el tono despectivo en su voz, que el chico no usaba desde de Hogwarts

-No te preocupes que aquí voy a estar! –grito antes que la puerta se cerrará

-------------------------------------------------

Draco paso todo el día haciendo mandados aquí y allá sin poder volver a su oficina y dar un respiro, pero entre cosa y cosa se sorprendía pensando en Ginny pero no solo con tenerla frente a el, sino besándola apasionadamente como hace unos días lo había hecho y muchas cosas mas... se enfurecía con si mismo ante tal cosa... no podía dejarse llevar por una tontería y fantasear con una chica la cual conocía demasiado bien para su gusto: conocía su peor lado... entonces sería fácil conocer su otro lado... Draco dio un repentino golpe al escritorio que asusto a la chica que estaba al otro lado

-Estas bien? –dijo la chica de pelo negro y colocho con ojos azules y tez blanca

-Discúlpame Liz,

-Está bien pero... porque reaccionaste así?

-Una idea tonta... que se que no funcionara –dijo galante

-Y cual es la idea tonta? –sonrió la chica

-Que salieras conmigo...

-Pues la idea no es tan tonta, y creo que si funcionaria si no tuviera novio

-No perdía nada con intentar

-Intenta en unos meses, talvez las cosas sean diferentes –dijo la chica negando con la cabeza- no cambias? Verdad, Draco

-Tengo mi esencia... y esa no cambia

-Bien –dijo Liz dándole un pergamino al rubio- aquí tienes la demanda

-Liz... –tomo su mano y la beso- a sido un gusto verte...

-Quieres para con eso ya? Me ves todos los días

-Y eso me hace feliz... –Draco salió del cubículo de la chica y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su oficina pero justo palpo su bolsillo y recordó que había tomado la carta que tenía Ginny en su capa en el momento del acercamiento; metió la mano y saco el mismo trozo de pergamino. Continuó caminando mientras con una sonrisa leía una y otra vez la carta. Su sonrisa no podía ser mas grande.

Llego a su oficina y tiro los papeles que llevaba en la mano en el escritorio, luego comenzó a buscar entre los cajones cuando entro la pelirroja

-Ya hay fecha para el próximo juzgado

-Bien, apuntalo y ponlo en mi escritorio... –dijo sin voltearla a ver y siguiendo con su búsqueda

-Llamo Joe Cataway y pidió cita...

-Dasela para el miércoles de la otra semana a las dos de la tarde en punto... –saco un fólder y se coloco la chaqueta que complementaba el traje

-Malfoy... –dijo en diferente tono, un tanto meloso- te puedo pedir un favor –Draco dejo de hacer lo que hacía y vio a la chica

-Depende

-Aprovechando que vas a Azkaban...

-Ya te dije que dejes de revisar mi agenda

-Yo no la revise –dijo dramáticamente ofendida- tu lo mencionaste

-Si claro, cuando?

-Cuando... Cuando...

-Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres

-Me puedes llevar contigo?

-No

-Vamos porfavor, tengo una cita cerca de ahí y prefiriría que alguien me llevara antes que tomar el autobús noctambulo –Draco se disponía a contestar cuando tocaron la puerta

-Malfoy... –aparecio el rostro de Harry- hay que ir ya! –el iba formalmente vestido de negro

-Ya sé... –contestó con astio y tomando la varita

-Hola Ginny –saludo Harry

-Hola Harry, tu también vas?

-Registrando otra vez la agenda de Malfoy? –dijo ligeramente divertido

-Cuando me van a creer que no lo hago!

-Vamonos ya! –anunció Draco- nos aparecemos?

-Recuerda que no se puede aparecer a 100mts

-Entonces mi carro

-Bien, entonces yo también llevo el mío porque no planeo volver aquí –dijo Harry

-Entonces vamos!

-Esperen! –dijo Ginny cuando vio que se irían- yo necesito ir!

-A Azkaban? –pregunto Harry

-No, cerca de ahí pero necesito que alguien me lleve!

-Porque no te vas con Harry? –dijo Draco con tedió- yo tengo que llegar rápido

-Ven Ginny, vamos –Ginny le sonrió a Harry y le hizo una mueca infantil a Draco que solo trabo los ojos

Al llegar a Azkaban Ginny tomo un camino diferente al de los chicos que entraron rápidamente. La pelirroja había quedado con Harry que la pasaría a buscar si ella no había salido de su asunto al el salir de Azkaban. Pero antes de entrar a un imponente edificio en el que se leía Aduana, se acerco a un teléfono público muggle y marco un número ya conocido

-Buenas tardes, usted se ha comunicado al Ministerio de magia, por favor presione el número de extensión... ahorita le comunicamos... –luego de la música de espera se oyó la voz de Hanna- Aló buenas tardes, habla al departamento de co..

-Hanna?

-Ah! Hola Ginny

-Solo llamaba rápido por una pequeña duda

-Dime

-Que hay en Azkaban hoy?

-Ejecutan a los últimos mortífagos...

_Todo calló como un balde de agua fría a Ginny, iban a ejecutar a Lucius Malfoy... como no se le había ocurrido antes? Eso explicaba mucho del comportamiento de Harry ante Draco cuando hablaban de eso, de porque los dos iban vestidos de luto y porque Draco tenia que estar ahí... Iban a darle el beso del dementor al papa de Draco..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Que les parecio el capitulo??? jaja es un poco mas largo de lo que acostumbro pero no lo podia cortar en cualquier pedazo! Debia quedar interesante!!**

**Saben, es una lastima que Lucius tenga que morir porque el tipo es multimillonario!!! acaba de salir un articulo en el que posicionaban a Lucius en el 12o puesto de los personajes ficticios mas ricos! con una fortuna de 13 mil millones!!!! bueno mejor que se haya muerto, no? todo le queda a Draco! (no habia pensado en eso)... y Ginny dichosa podria llegar a quedarse con ese dinero... (????) bueno eso depende del final de la historia jijijiji**

**Reviews!!! porfa para una actualizacion mas pronta!!!**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Abrazos**

**nalu**


	6. Errores

**Hola!!! Nuevo capitulo para el día de hoy!!!!! espero no haber tardado tanto pero es que ahora para estas fechas es un cacho difícil ponerse al día con todo... **

**Espero que pasen unas felices fiestas y que les este gustando mi historia! Quiero agradecer a todas esas preciosas personitas que se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme un review, vaya si es el perfecto regalo de navidad!!!**

**Disfruten de la lectura!!!**

UNA PASANTÍA

Capitulo 6 – Errores

-Que hay en Azkaban hoy?

-Ejecutan a los últimos mortífagos...

Todo calló como un balde de agua fría a Ginny, iban a ejecutar a Lucius Malfoy... como no se le había ocurrido antes? Eso explicaba mucho del comportamiento de Harry ante Draco cuando hablaban de eso, de porque los dos iban vestidos de luto y porque Draco tenia que estar ahí... Iban a darle el beso del dementor al papa de Draco...

Un grupo de gente salió por la puerta principal de la cárcel, encabezada por Draco y Harry que caminaban lentamente, ambos pálidos

-Lo siento, Malfoy

-Le llego el momento...

-Fue rápido

-No intentes consolarme porque de nada sirve, Potter

-No te consuelo... solo hago conversación... quieres ir a tomar un trago?

-No gracias, tengo que regresar al ministerio y te recuerdo que tienes que pasar por Weasley

-Tienes razón... será mejor que me aparezca en el estacionamiento...

-Hasta luego Potter

-Malfoy –dijo Harry como despedida y desapareció en ese momento, segundos después lo imito Draco

Harry fue a donde había quedado con Ginny, donde ya lo esperaba impaciente

-Hola Ginny... –dijo abriéndole la puerta del automóvil para que entrara

-Hola Harry, como les fue?

-Pues... normal... considerando que es una ejecución

-Como esta el?

-Ya sabes que el no deja ver esas cosas

-Si... –dijo un tanto ausente y viendo el horizonte- y no sabes a donde se fue?

-De vuelta al ministerio –Harry dejo ver una sonrisita- porque la pregunta?

-Por nada

-Ese nada significa de todo menos nada

-Que ahora eres filosofo? –el chico sonrió aun mas- porque no mejor me dices como va tu vida amorosa!

-Estas loca? Eso no se dice, ni se entromete!

-Si claro, ahora dime que tal tu nueva novia

-No te diré nada! Aunque me ruegues

-Yo no ruego ni me gusta que me rueguen

-Entonces será fácil que aceptes a que vayamos a almorzar...

-De hecho estaba pensando lo mismo, me estoy muriendo del hambre

Harry manejo por un rato mas antes de llegar a un restaurante en la azotea de un edificio, donde tomaron una mesa y ordenaron

-Y... no sabes como Malfoy tomo la muerte de su padre? –dijo Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa y comiendo su lasaña

-Te importa, verdad? –dijo Harry

-Quién? Malfoy? No! Solo es mi jefe y...

-Estas muy pendiente de el –le interrumpió

-No! Harry tu estas alucinando

-Sabes, yo no alucino desde la última vez que me caí de mi escoba en el colegio

-Eso fue graciosísimo y mas verte diciéndole a Hermione que la ambas! –dijo riéndose a carcajadas

-Ese no es el punto –dijo Harry ligeramente sonrojado- el punto es que Malfoy no te es indiferente

-Si lo es!

-Ambos sabemos que no es así

-Harry... –dijo Ginny ya hastiada

-Que?

-Tengo que reconocer que estoy preocupada

-Por el?

-No por ti

-Por mi? –dijo frunciendo el entrecejo

-Porque creo que alguien le puso algo a tu bebida! No dejas de imaginar cosas!! –dijo Ginny dejando la seriedad

-Mira como me rió –dijo Harry sarcástico- tu no cambias, siempre tan testaruda

-Gracias –dijo sonriente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un par de días transcurrieron "normalmente" en el ministerio con idas y venidas de trabajo y demás. Ginny seguía cumpliendo su pasantía muy seriamente y haciendo lo mejor que podía para terminarla lo mas rápido posible... no había tenido encuentros con su jefe hasta un sábado, donde casi todo el ministerio estaba vacío, sin intención apareció en la oficina de Draco

-Ay! –dijo Ginny sorprendida al ver donde se encontraba y ver a Malfoy ahí- disculpa, pretendía aparecer dos pisos arriba en el mal uso de...

-No lo hiciste accidentalmente –le corto Malfoy

-Claro que si! –su intención no era aparecer ahí pero no podía negar que cuando pensaba en su destino había pensado en Malfoy pero solo fue una coincidencia como cuando uno se recuerda de alguien durante el día, eso le pasaría a cualquiera...- que ahora tu vas a venir a decirme si digo la verdad o no?

-Si –dijo divertido

-Estas loco de remate! –dijo trabando los ojos

-Si ibas a donde dijiste, la puerta esta tras tuya –agrego luego de un corto silencio

-Si lo sé! Se donde esta la puerta! Pero solo quería preguntarte algo –Draco la vio inquisitoriamente- ya terminaron de condenar a todos los mortífagos?

-Si, terminaron la semana pasada... –contesto frió

-Y como... como te sentó... lo de tu padre?

-Disculpa? –dijo sorprendido

-Como te sentó... la muerte de tu padre? –volvió a formular nerviosa. Para su sorpresa el sonrió

-Te importo mucho –aseguro levantándose y caminando al centro de la oficina donde estaba Ginny

-Que? –dijo ofendida- que te hace pensar semejante tontada?! –continuo, fingiendo serenidad mientras los nervios se le ponían de punta al ver al rubio acercarse a ella lentamente, como si estuviera viendo a su presa

-Pues... –enumero con los dedos- hiciste que rompiera con mi novia...

-No es mi culpa que seas un pésimo amante... –Draco la silencio con un dedo

-Déjame terminar... estuviste pendiente de mi por lo de mi padre, buscas confrontarte conmigo a cada rato, me besaste y apareces ocasionalmente en mi oficina un sábado en la tarde... –Draco retiro su mano a la vez que Ginny se ponía roja- te traigo muerta por mi... –sentencio con voz seductora

-Que?! –dijo recuperando el habla por el enojo- fue un accidente el estar aquí! –repelió al chico con sus manos cosa que lo hizo sonreír mas- eres un idiota, engreído y pesado que no cambia!! Siempre fuiste un completo imbecil, Draco!

-Draco? Nunca me habías llamado así... Ginny –dijo incorporándose

Ginny soltó un grito de frustración y salió de la oficina somatando la puerta. Quien se creía? Realmente había sido un accidente... bueno excepto lo de estar pendiente de el, eso había sido un acto de buena fe! Cosa que no volvería a hacer!! Ginny sintió como una mano se cerraba en su brazo y la jalaba, al voltearse vio a Draco, la otra mano de el la tomo de la cintura hasta pegarla a el... como ya había hecho antes

-No niegues que no sientes nada

Ginny no contesto, no hacía mas que respirar entrecortadamente y verlo a los ojos. Pero pronto recupero los sentidos al sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos, no podía evitarlo, cerro lo ojos y por una fracción de minuto disfruto del contacto nuevamente. Lo que no podía negar es que le gustaba el sabor de sus labios y mas cuando profundizaban el beso... el la estaba besando apasionadamente soltando toda la frustración contenida por haber dejado de probar sus labios.

-Acéptalo... –murmuro el rubio.

Algo en Ginny despertó y lo que inmediatamente sintió fue enojo por dejarse manipular tan fácilmente, era obvio que el lo único que quería era terminar lo que habían comenzado en su apartamento

-No tengo que negar ni aceptar algo que no existe!! –dijo soltándose de el y desapareciendo

Draco se paso las manos por la cara con frustración... bueno ya tendría el lunes para aclarar todo eso...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hanna, aquí está mi último caso

-A donde te iras? –dijo la secretaria tomando el sobre que Ginny le extendía

-Al departamento de aurores, en el área judicial –contesto sonriente

-Aquí te vamos a extrañar –dijo Hanna levantándose para abrazar a la pelirroja- tenemos que reunirnos de vez en cuando

-Para los almuerzos, como siempre

-Suerte ya con tu trabajo fijo

-Gracias, nos vemos luego –dijo Ginny dirigiéndose al elevador

-Ginny! –dijo Hanna antes de que partiera- no le vas a decir nada a Malfoy?

-Debería saberlo, hace unas semanas deje el informe que decía que yo ya terminaría mis pasantía

-Eso quiere decir que no lo sabe, no? –Ginny sonrió cómplice y se marcho

El resto del día transcurrió como cualquier otro y así hasta que el comunicador sonó

-Hanna...

-Si señor

-Ya trajeron los papeles de defunción?

-No señor, pero ya llegaron los papeles del caso Martin

-Bien, dile a Weasley que los lleve a...

-Señor –interrumpió apenada- la señorita Weasley ya termino su pasantía

-Cuando? –contesto Draco con una tranquilidad en la voz ,que para Hanna, era fingida

-Hoy, y dio aviso la semana pasada...

-Pero porque nadie me dice nada de eso?! –se oyó notablemente molesto y con voz bastante alta

-Señor, hubo un memurandum donde le informaba... –Hanna se interrumpió a si misma al notar que Malfoy ya no la oía por el comunicador sino que había abierto la puerta y la miraba desde el marco de la misma

-Y dime, Hanna –dijo serenamente- a donde fue?

-Al departamento de aurores... –dijo con cierto temor pues lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la serenidad en su voz no era buena señal

-Bien...

No agrego mas y se entro a su oficina en total silencio. Con la misma tranquilidad se sentó en su escritorio, movió la varita e hizo aparecer una taza de café bien cargado. Tomo varios sorbos con una expresión implacable, vio varios folders que había sobre su escritorio, tomo mas café, revolvió los papeles de la mesa sin dejar el semblante molesto. Tomo mas café y presiono el botón del comunicador

-Hanna, comunícame con Potter, por favor

-Bien señor...

Se reclino en la silla con la taza de café aun en las manos, tomo mas. Tenia la mirada perdida pero el ceño fruncido. Estaba intentando de descifrar lo que sentía, hace años que no sentía esa opresión en el pecho y ya había olvidado lo que significaba...

-Ya señor..

-Gracias... –hubo un sonido que resonó por toda la oficina y luego Draco dijo al aire:- Potter

-Que pasa Malfoy? –la voz de Harry retumbo en el recinto. Tenia un dejo cómico- te olvidaste despedirte de Ginny?

-No –dijo sin alterarse- olvido entregar un archivo que necesito urgente

-Bien, le diré que te lo mande ella personalmente –contesto sin dejar el tono humorístico- para que te de tu besito de despe...

-Potter! Cállate y avísale a Weasley! –dijo trabando los ojos

-Te urge verla, no?

-Potter, no quiero luego ir a Azkaban por haberte matado a golpes

-Bien, ya baja, para que me dijiste que era?

-Por los papeles...

-Para despedirte, bien –interrumpió

-Potter! –dijo al aire pero de nuevo el sonido le indico que la conexión se había roto.

Draco se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a un archivero, le dio vueltas y mas vueltas sin hacer nada en concreto. El teléfono sonó, y al levantar el auricular, la puerta se abrió y apareció Ginny por la puerta.

Inmediatamente el rubio colgó el auricular que apenas había rozado su oreja. Ginny le sonreía pero era seguro que era fingida

-El expediente estaba en el archivero D –dijo con un dejo de impaciencia- yo entregue todo sin falta así que no tendrás porque pedir mas de mis servicios

-Debía pasarlo por alto... –dijo junto al archivero

-Pues procura no volverlo hacer, adiós Malfoy

-Pensé que ya habíamos entrado en confianza –dijo Draco suprimiendo una sonrisa

-Como?

-La última vez que nos vimos me llamaste "Draco"

-Esa fue la primera y última vez –se dio la vuelta para salir

-Espera

-Ahora que?! –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Fácilmente se podía decir que esa era una atmósfera muy tensa

-Quieres ira a tomar un trago? –hasta el mismo se sorprendió de lo repentino de lo dicho

-No mezclo trabajo con mi vida privada –dijo ocultando su sorpresa

-Ya no trabajamos juntos, hace –consulto su reloj con renovada confianza al ver que ella no había tenido éxito en ocultar su sorpresa- 2 horas que yo ya no soy tu jefe

-Igual no gracias tengo otras cosas que hacer

Altiva, Ginny, abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina dejando al rubio perplejo. No lo reconoció y menos a si mismo que estaba molesto ante la negativa, pero reconoció que se sentía como un estúpido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pobrecito!!! Mas de alguna vez, todos nos hemos sentido como unos completos tontos, no? Y bien??? Que les parecio?? Espero que haya sido de su agrado!!!!**

**Hoy no tengo mucho que decir... (normalmente soy muy parlanchina) solo que no olviden que todavía queda una interrogante en el aire, que es el admirador secreto de Ginny...**

**Vaticinios!!!! Comentarios, etc., los espero en los REVIEWS!!! Por favor, todavía no es demasiado tarde para regalarme algo para navidad!!!! Porfa! Aunque sea un monosílabo...**

**Les deseo lo mejor para el nuevo año que se aproxima...**

**Nalu**


	7. Partir para siempre?

**Hola!! Como se encuentran?? Pasaron bien las fiestas? Espero que si... porque yo la pase bien. Espero que disfruten este capitulo y les guste!!**

**Gracias por los reviews!! Me encanta saber que la historia si les esta gustando. Ah por cierto, si no he contestado algún review lo haré por estos días pero es que no se si ustedes han notado que la pagina esta fallona porque no me avisa cuando tengo reviews y talvez se haya saltado uno... así que tendré que revisar directamente en la pagina...**

**Bien, ha leer se ha dicho!!!**

UNA PASANTÍA

Capitulo 7 – Partir... para siempre?

-Quieres ira a tomar un trago? –hasta el mismo se sorprendió de lo repentino de lo dicho

-No mezclo trabajo con mi vida privada –dijo ocultando su sorpresa

-Ya no trabajamos juntos, hace –consulto su reloj con renovada confianza al ver que ella no había tenido éxito en ocultar su sorpresa- 2 horas que yo ya no soy tu jefe

-Igual no gracias tengo otras cosas que hacer

Altiva, Ginny, abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina dejando al rubio perplejo. No lo reconoció y menos a si mismo que estaba molesto ante la negativa, pero reconoció que se sentía como un estúpido.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A veces era sorprendente como pasa el tiempo de rápido y ese mes no fue la excepción. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Ginny terminó su pasantía y se fue unos pisos arriba para trabajar de fijo en la oficina de aurores. Pero pisos mas abajo en el área de jurisdicción comandada por Draco Malfoy no había cambiado en nada. Donde había novedad era en la familia Weasley pues Hermione junto a George habían regresado al país para anunciar sus compromiso...

-Señor Draco...

-Si Hanna... –contesto el rubio por el comunicador de su oficina

-Harry, perdón, es decir el señor Potter lo busca

-Dile que pase

Segundos después la puerta se abrió y apareció el ojiverde con una gran sonrisa mientras jugaba con un sobre que tenía en las manos

-Potter –dijo Draco a secas

-Malfoy... tienes la carta de renuncia de George Weasley? –dijo tornándose serio

-Para que la quieres?

-Necesito una copia –dijo Harry sentándose en una silla

-Aquí tienes –dijo el rubio luego de mover la varita y aparecer una hoja de pergamino. Harry lo tomo pero no se movió

-Supiste de la fiesta de compromiso?

-De Weasley y Granger? –Harry asintió- si, será en la madriguera, no?

-Si, es este sábado, porque no vas?

-Yo?.. no, no gracias. El milagro de que hable contigo no quiere decir que tengo que hablar con todo el clan Weasley

-Hablas con George y Hermione

-Y eso que? Solo por necesidad

-No mientas, ellos quieren que vayas

-Y te mandaron a ti para convencerme?

-No te hagas el tonto, ellos ya te habían invitado y les dijiste que no

-Y que tu me lo vengas a pedir no me hará cambiar de parecer

-Esta bien, no te lo voy a pedir mas pero seria de mala educación ir y sabemos que eso seria una deshonra de sangre –dijo sonriente y al fin levantándose para irse dejando a Draco con las palabras en la boca.

Es verdad ya había dicho que no y no tenía la intención de cambiar de opinión pero parte de el si quería ir. Aunque solo fuera para ver una vez mas a la pelirroja... ahora que ella trabajaba plantas arriba ya no la miraba mas que de lejos y no se atrevía a preguntar por ella, tenia una reputación que mantener aunque ahora no le preocupara tanto eso... peor aun así el orgullo no le permitía acercarse.

Pero hace unas semanas había tomado la intención de continuar con su "vida amorosa" aunque ahora no había tenido mucho éxito sin saber porque pero no pasaba de la primera cita. No le preocupaba mucho pues nunca había dependido de las mujeres y ahora no era la diferencia. El a diferencia de otros hombres podía pasar bastante tiempo si tener novia

-Señor Draco necesito que me firme esta resolución –dijo Hanna entrando a la oficina y sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Draco la firmo en silencio- le sucede algo? –pregunto Hanna luego de verlo por unos momentos

-No nada, solo pensaba... nada importante

-Disculpe que le pregunte pero es que lleva días un poco... distraído...

-Gracias por preguntar Hanna pero estoy bien...

-Bien señor... casi lo olvidaba. Ginny en línea uno...

Draco abrió los ojos y espero que Hanna saliera para presionar un botón en la mesa. Acontinuación se oyó un timbre que anunciaba la conexión

-Habla Draco Malfoy –dijo al aire

-Vaya que propio... –se oyó la voz de Ginny notablemente divertida

-Que sucede Weasley? Tenias algo que decirme?

-Te llego la acta notarial de Alanis Coltraine?

-Alanis Coltraine? Que caso es ese?

-El joven de 19 años que compro un terreno del ministerio...

-No, no me ha llegado. Cuando lo enviaste?

-Hace media hora

-Debiste poner mal los datos porque no me llego nada

-Veré eso... bien, te los mando luego Malfoy.

La conexión se corto antes que Draco pudiera abrir la boca. Tenia algo que decir pero ella no lo había dejado, su voz era indiferente y cortante... lo estaba evitando? Eso tendría que comprobarlo...

"5 minutos no me van a matar" pensó Draco la noche del sábado frente a la gran casa iluminada vestido en un traje negro y camisa negra sin corbata. Toco y le abrió la señora Weasley sonriente. Entro a la sala y encontró al completo clan Weasley y unos desconocidos "si voy a morir luego de 5 minutos" pensó nuevamente luego de recibir un vaso de Wisky, le dio un largo trago y se sentó en la sala, examinando atentamente su alrededor: la gente hablaba animadamente unas con otros pero pronto vio a alguien que le hizo al fin sonreír sinceramente. La pelirroja llevaba un vestido negro hasta la rodilla y el pelo le caía sobre la espalda... se veía linda...

-Discúlpame, donde esta el baño? –pregunto a la pelirroja que servia un vaso. Ginny se sobresalto al oír una voz a su espalda y al reconocerla la sorprendió. Seria se volteo a encararlo

-Subiendo las escaleras a la derecha

-Gracias pero creo que iré luego...

-Encontrando excusas para hablar conmigo, Malfoy

-La verdad, si –Ginny abrió notablemente los ojos, sorprendida. Draco se sintió satisfecho al ver la reacción- como te ha ido en el departamento de aurores?

-Bien... agitado pero bien... y tu?

-Pues... bien pero he aprendido la enseñanza de un dicho...

-Así? Cual es?

-No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo has perdido... –Ginny se sintió incomoda y noto que el color subía a sus mejillas, así que antes que el dijera algo mas lo corto

-Tengo que subir por unas cosas...

Le dio la espalda y se marcho escalera arriba. Draco tomo otro sorbo de Wisky y frunció el ceño, medito y luego la siguió. Cuando llego a la segunda planta observo una puerta entreabierta con la luz prendida, con mucha cautela, entro.

-Oye... –Ginny dio un brusco respingo y tropezó con una caja en el suelo que la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo- estas bien? –dijo ocultando una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano

-Si estoy bien –tomo la mano y se incorporó- porque tienes esa mala costumbre?

-Que costumbre?

-La de acechar por la espalda! Me hacías lo mismo en el colegio

-Así? Eso hacía?

-Si

-Entonces mejor me acostumbro a ir de frente?

-Si sería mas fácil saber con quien hablo

-Pero si quieres huir, al verme, lo harás

-Yo siempre enfrento las cosas

-Que pensamiento tan profundo, Weasley

-No te burles

-No lo hago –dijo Draco poniéndose serio y acercándose a la chica sin dejarla de ver a los ojos

-Que haces?

-Quiero darte un beso –Ginny levanto las cejas, sorprendida ante el descaro

-Y ni siquiera vas a preguntar para saber si quiero?

-Puedo besarte?

-No –dijo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de el y alejándolo

-Y porque no?

-Simple... tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver –el no contesto y alzo la ceja

-No entiendo –dijo luego de un rato

-No tenemos nada en común, Malfoy, tratar de tener algo seria solo forzar lo que no se puede unir... lo siento pero no

Sin agregar mas salió de la pequeña habitación que tenia como función de ático. Dejo nuevamente solo a Draco que estuvo pensativo un buen rato antes de bajar a la primera planta. Cuando bajo todos estaban sentados en la sala como esperando una gran noticia. Fred estaba parado en medio con la copa en alto

-Bien, quiero agradecer por parte de mi hermano y Hermione sus presencias en esta noche... también quisiera felicitarlos a ellos por la increíble pareja que hacen. Nuestra familia no podría estar mas contenta de tener a Hermione en la familia... también quisiera felicitar a mi hermanita por su trabajo en el extranjero. Ginny te deseo lo mejor y te vamos a extrañar y no te perdonaremos si no escribes constantemente... así que por estas razones: salud!

-Salud! –dijeron todos en la sala, menos Draco que apretaba el vaso con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

¿Por qué ella no le había dicho nada que se iría de viaje? Lo mas probable es que ella se iría para siempre y no la volvería a ver! Formaría una nueva vida en aquel país e incluso podría llegar a enamorarse de alguien y talvez se casaría mientras el se quedaba con la pequeña esperanza que volvería...

Draco vio que Ginny se levantaba de su asiento y salía al exterior, no dudo y salió detrás

-Vaya, felicidades, Weasley

-Gracias... –Ginny se sentó en una banca que estaba en el patio iluminado solo por la luna

-Donde trabajarás? –se sentó a su lado. Ella tenía fija la mirada al cielo. Pero aún así sintió como el rubio la miraba fijamente. Draco no podía apartar la mirada... es que se miraba tan linda bajo la luz de la luna... su pelo brillaba y la piel blanca de su rostro se miraba tan suave, cuanto quisiera pasar su mano por esas mejillas sonrojadas y probar nuevamente esos labios...

-En una empresa de Australia... –Ginny decidió enfrentar la gris mirada

-Cuando partes?

-Mañana... –ella sonrió pero no como siempre...

Y pensar que ella se marcharía sin decirle nada a el. Si no hubiera ido a esa reunión nunca se hubiera enterado que ella se iría a trabajar al extranjero. De pronto Draco se sintió impotente porque sentía que la situación se había salido de sus manos... tuvo tantas oportunidades en la que pudo decirle la verdad y no las aprovecho... de nada le había servido escribirle un poema para San Valentín porque ella igual nunca se había enterado que era el quien había escrito tal cosa y lo peor era que si lo había sentido realmente. Que iluso al pensar que podrían tener algo ella tenía razón no tenían nada en común y de nada serviría pelear por ella... como en el colegio Ginny sería prohibida.

-Entonces no queda mas que decir... adiós...

No espero que le contestara y antes de cometer algún error se fue de ahí. se fue con la cabeza gacha y todavía preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien...

Ginny vio a Draco perderse en la oscuridad y sintió un dolor apoderarse de su pecho, las lagrimas arribaron a sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas. Ni ella estaba segura que partir era lo correcto...

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Y bien??? Fue de su agrado?? Siento que haya sido mas corto de lo normal pero ahí tenia que cortarlo porque lo que viene luego es hilo de otra tela (por así decirlo). Pero si prometo no tardarme mucho con la actualización...**

**Ahora bien, que les pareció el capi?? Un poco triste no? Y mas que Ginny le haya cortado así el rostro a Draco sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, pobrecito... (quisiera yo consolarlo jaja)**

**Espero todos sus comentarios en los reviews!! Que ya saben que me encanta recibirlos y pues mientras mas reviews mas proxima la actualización!!**

**Y antes que lo olvide... a la historia solo le faltan dos capis.. máximo tres pero no prometo nada. Ya saben todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar pero igual no tardare en poner otra historia de esta pareja aunque ahora tengo otra de ellos que se llama "Librando Obstáculos" por si desean dar un paseito por ahí...**

**Feliz año!! Que todas sus metas se cumplan!!**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Nalu **


	8. Desde el día que te guiste

**Hola!!! Noveno y penúltimo capitulo!!! Que emoción! Como han estado?? Espero que bien y también espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar pero (como he dicho antes y otros fics) mis vacaciones han terminado y mi musa me abandono, volvió por una semana en la que no pude escribir y luego se volvió a ir... pero tengo suficiente inspiración para terminar esta historia!!!**

**Gracias, gracias a las personas preciosas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un Review! Mil gracias!! Si no fuera por ustedes hubiera tardado mas...**

**Disfruten el capi y no olviden juntar ideas para escribir en los reviews...**

UNA PASANTÍA

Capitulo 9 – Desde el día que te fuiste

De pronto Draco se sintió impotente porque sentía que la situación se había salido de sus manos... tuvo tantas oportunidades en la que pudo decirle la verdad y no las aprovecho... de nada le había servido escribirle un poema para San Valentín porque ella igual nunca se había enterado que era el quien había escrito tal cosa y lo peor era que si lo había sentido realmente. Que iluso al pensar que podrían tener algo ella tenía razón no tenían nada en común y de nada serviría pelear por ella... como en el colegio Ginny sería prohibida.

-Entonces no queda mas que decir... adiós...

No espero que le contestara y antes de cometer algún error se fue de ahí. se fue con la cabeza gacha y todavía preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien...

Ginny vio a Draco perderse en la oscuridad y sintió un dolor apoderarse de su pecho, las lagrimas arribaron a sus ojos y cayeron por sus mejillas. Ni ella estaba segura que partir era lo correcto...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny partió como dijo y su familia e incluso Harry la despidieron en la aduana del Ministerio...

-Te vamos a extrañar –dijo la señora Weasley con lagrimas en los ojos

-Yo también mama...

-No olvides escribir!

-Les escribiré todos los días

-Hay hija, ten cuidado

-Tranquila mama se va a otro país no a otro planeta –dijo Bill que tomo el lugar de su mama para abrazar a Ginny. Toda su familia la despidió y abrazó

-Te deseo lo mejor, Ginny

-Gracias Harry me encanto trabaja contigo este tiempo

-Igualmente... ya sabes cualquier cosa escribe o puedes aparecer por red-flu en mi casa... también si quieres saber algo en especial –Harry sonrió y Ginny frunció el ceño ante la enigmática sonrisa, a que se refería con eso?

-Gracias Harry –lo abrazó y mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de el vio hacía el pasillo esperando que cierto rubio apareciera pero se enjuago una lágrima al entender que eso nunca sucedería.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco decidió que retomaría las riendas de su vida y trabajo. Continuó trabajando noche y día, lo mantenía bien tener su mente ocupada en algo mas que no fuera Weasley... y no es que se pasara todo el día pensando en ella pero cada vez que daba un respiro su rostro aparecía en su mente... pero no podía negar que todo se había complicado un poco mas desde su partida... y no podía evitar manifestarlo físicamente. El cambio no era tan dastrico pero si había adelgazado un poco y ya no salía de su apartamento mas que para ir a trabajar

Era un Viernes ya entrada la noche, Hanna ya había partido cuando la puerta se abrió

-Hola Malfoy

-Potter a que se debe tu visita a esta hora?

-Pensaba ir a tomar un trago, me acompañas?

-Pues... no tengo ganas...

-Te hará bien, vamos

-Me hará bien?

-Si ya sabes... nunca has oído que el licor es buena medicina para las cosas del corazón

-Potter de que película te sacas esas cosas? –Harry rió

-Vienes?

No dijo mas, Draco afirmo a su pesar, guardo sus cosas y se aparecieron en un bar no muy lejos de ahí. Draco se sentó en la barra al lado de Harry y pidió un Whisky puro, lo tomo de un solo y pidió el próximo. Repitió lo mismo varias veces mientras Harry tomaba tranquilamente su cerveza. No hablaron hasta que la rocola que había en el lugar comenzó a tocar una balada.

Me dijiste que te ibas

Y tus labios sonreirían

Mas tus ojos eran trozos del dolor

No quise hablar

Solo al final te dije adiós

Solo adiós

Que música mas deprimente... de saber que habría esa clase de música no hubiera aceptado la invitación. El había salido a tomarse un trago en un bar muggle no ha oír una marcha fúnebre...

Yo no se si fue el orgullo

O a que cosa lo atribuyo

Te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor

Tal vez hacía falta

Solo un ¡por favor! Detente amor...

-Oye Potter, porque vinimos aquí? Pensé que esto era un bar...

-Porque? Que tiene de malo? Yo ya he venido aquí y nunca me pareció un mal lugar

-El lugar no esta mal pero la música...

-Que tiene de malo?... no es taan mala

-No que va... –dijo Draco sarcástico y tomando mas- porque no la cambias? –Harry no contesto

No se dejarte en el olvido

No se, no tengo el valor

No se, vivir si no es contigo

Sin ti ni se quien soy

-Mejor la cambio yo... –dijo Draco

-Te molesta porque la canción dice exactamente como te sientes ahora –dijo Harry mordazmente sin ocultar una sonrisa

-Por favor! Oye eso! Eso es música para mujeres...

Desde el día que te fuiste

Tengo el alma mas que triste

Y mañana se muy bien, va a ser peor

Como olvidar ese mirar desolador

¡que era amor!

Hastiado Draco se levanto con la varita a ristre y cambio la canción que aún no había finalizado. Cuando regreso a su asiento comenzó a sonar la siguiente canción:

Amor venme a buscar

Mi vida sin ti ya no es vida

Tu amor es el aire que me hacía respirar

Te extraño, porque me haces daño

Es imposible aunque lo intente olvidar

-Que clase de bar es este que ponen esta música?! –grito Draco dando otro trago

-Escúchame canchito –dijo el cantinero- si no te gusta la música tienes la puerta para irte

-Porque teníamos que venir a un bar muggle? Con este gordo muggle –dijo dándole una mirada asesina al cantinero. Harry comenzó a reírse. Draco dio otro trago a su bebida. La música lo estaba haciéndole sentir un poco deprimido y estaba recordando nuevamente a Ginny

-Oye, no culpes la música por como te sientes –dijo Harry

-Que?

-No digas que la música te molesta porque dice como te sientes en este momento

-Que? Yo no me siento así! –Harry lo observo serio un momento

-No seas tonto, Draco. No te das cuenta que si sigues con esa aptitud vas a perder su afecto para siempre?... oye no se necesita demasiada inteligencia para darse cuenta que realmente quieres a Ginny, deja a un lado tu orgullo...

-Potter... dime quien eres tu para decirme esto?

-Soy la persona correcta para decírtelo. Yo me enamore pero por dejarme segar por otras cosas y perdí al final... cuando me di cuenta y fui a buscarla ella ya había encontrado a alguien mas que la supo querer mas que yo. Me tuve que resignar y dejarla ser feliz

Draco no dijo nada, observo a Harry por un momento y luego volvió a su trago. La canción anterior había terminado y ahora había una nueva:

Si ella, te hace falta, como el agua

Si es tu mayor necesidad

Si por su amor eres feliz

Y el mundo es gris cuando no esta

Si no concibes vivir sin verla

Sin dudar...

Es la mujer que tu soñabas

-Alguien quiere quitar de una buena vez esa música... –Harry sonrió de manera enigmática y termino su trago

----------------------------------------------

Introdujo su llave en la puerta de su apartamento y entro. Boto las llaves en la mesa de la sala. Sin encender la luz camino a tientas hasta su cuarto, sin preocuparse por la ropa o mucho menos. Se dejo caer en la cama y cerró los ojos. Ahí estaba nuevamente la chica pelirroja con una preciosa sonrisa... como se había convertido en un total idiota??? Estaba sintiendo algo Ginny y por mas que lo negara el muy bien sabía que no era verdad. Se sentía como un estúpido al sentir la esperanza de volverla a ver... era de tontos enamorarse y por lo visto el ya se había llevado la copa ganadora del primer lugar del mas gran tonto... pero porque era mas tonto? Por enamorarse o por nunca decírselo? Que era mas estúpido? Se rechazado o se correspondido??

Draco se paso las manos por el rostro con frustración. Estaba seguro que el nivel de alcohol en su sangre era alta, bien podría levantar el teléfono y llamarla para decirle todo... pero aunque estuviera realmente ebrio no lo haría... el no era de esos hombres que se convertían en alguien mas al tener alcohol en la sangre pero si hacía que se le pusieran a flor de piel las sensaciones... no sabía porque pero solo dos cosas lo podían poner así: beber y Ginny. Solo ella era capaz de hacerlo sonreír sinceramente. El siempre tenía que fingir, ser gentil y tratar de agradar pero con ella no, con ella podía ser el y sentirse bien con el mismo e incluso era mas fácil admitir sensaciones...

El sueño lo domino completamente hasta el siguiente día que despertó oyendo sonido del teléfono sonar...

-Aló...

-Aló, buenos días –se oyó al otro lado- hablo con Draco Malfoy?

-Si, quien habla?

-Le hablo por parte del servicio de fiestas del casamiento de Hermione Granger y George Weasley...

-Y?

-Quería usted confirmar sus asistencia a la ceremonia?

-Que ceremonia??

-La que se llevara a cabo el próximo sábado

-Pues lamento informarle que yo no recibí ninguna invitación

-Claro que sí, se mando hace dos semanas

Draco fue a la mesa donde se había acumulado el correo de varias semanas, la verdad nunca le había gustado revisar el correo así que... encontró un elegante sobre con las letras H y G entrelazadas, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer...

-Señor Malfoy, piensa usted asistir?

-Pues... si –acaso el había dicho eso?- es decir n... –demasiado tarde la operadora había dicho un rápido "gracias" y corto

Perfecto!! Ahora se había comprometido a ir a una ceremonia a la que no quería ir... pero ni el pudo descifrar esa rara sensación en la boca del estomago...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

-Buena música¿no, Harry?

-Si... pero yo quiero saber cuando vienen los novios

-Hombre, acabamos de salir de la iglesia y ya quieres que la fiesta empiece!

-Porque crees que vine? –Harry sonrió- no puedo esperar a que sirvan la comida...

Harry estaba apoyado en la mesa donde se servían los tragos, estaba junto a Ron que al igual que le ojiverde tenía una copa entre las manos

-No pudiste comer antes de salir de tu casa?

-No pude, oye soy el padrino, no podía atrasarme

-La madrina vino tarde

-Pero eso es diferente, ella venía de lejos

-Por cierto que se hizo?

-No la he visto desde que salimos de la iglesia

-Eh Fred! –dijo Ron al gemelo que hablaba con otros de sus hermanos que denotaba ya sus años pero aún así manteniendo su pelo largo retenido en una cola de caballo, Bill tenía esa misma figura bonachona. Ambos se acercaron- no sabes donde esta...

-Estimado Harry!! –dijo Fred obviamente emocionado sin notar que había interrumpido a su hermano- debo recordarte que tenemos un apuesta pendiente, eso quiere decir que me debes 50 galeones

-No cantes victoria tan pronto, Fred. El hecho que no haya aparecido en la iglesia no quiere decir que no vaya a venir a la fiesta

-Pero aunque viniera tiene que estar al menos hasta media noche –dijo Bill- si no, yo gano

-Vaya que no quise participar en esa apuesta –dijo Ron dando un sorbo de su vaso- porque las posibilidades que Draco Malfoy dure en esta fiesta hasta media noche son remotas y mas siquiera que venga...

-Mejor si no viene, porque así ya tengo 100 galeones en los bolsillos –sonrió Fred

-NECESITO SU ANTECIÓN –dijo una voz femenina que sonó en los aires por todo el lugar- POR FAVOR DENLE LA BIENVENIDA A LA SEÑORA Y EL SEÑOR...

-Realmente crees que venga? –le murmuro Ron a Harry

-No lo sé pero espero que sí... –contesto Harry un tanto apesadumbrado

Como es la costumbre la pareja de recién casados comenzaron a bailar "su canción" mientas se decían y murmuraban cosas. Todos los observaban con sonrisas el baile de bals. No pasaron demasiados minutos para que otras parejas se sumaran al baile, convirtiendo de pronto la pista de baile en el lugar mas ameno del salón. Para el gusto de Harry sirvieron la comida pasadas las nueve. Pero con la comida vino su discurso "obligatorio" para la pareja. No dijo mucho, no había mucho que decir pero luego de sonreírle a Hermione y a George que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y recibir un aplauso...

-Ya que cenamos –se levanto George de su asiento mientras hablaba- y oímos el discurso del padrino es hora de volver a bailar... pero nosotros no reabriremos la pista y para eso le pido al padrino y la madrina de honor hacerlo –Harry sonrió pero quería matar a George con lo mal bailarín que era no le gustaba la idea que todos lo vieran y se sentía como un tonto, a el debía tocarle eso cuando se casara, no antes. Dio la cara a la pista buscando a la dama de honor que pronto se hizo presente al caminar hasta la mitad de la pista.

Ginny se veía preciosa: con su pelo mucho mas largo que antes y con un vestido beige. Sonreía sonrojada al igual que Harry. Para la tranquilidad de ambos la pista de baile se lleno rápidamente evitando así que tuvieran que ser vistos por mucho tiempo.

-Si me permites –dijo Harry luego de un rato- pero tengo que ir a matar a George por hacernos esto...

-Hazlo por mi también –sonrió Ginny-... es una lastima que tengas que dejar a Hermione viuda tan pronto

Después de sonreír Harry se perdió entre la multitud y Ginny se dispuso a salir de ahí pero se detuvo. En el mismo lugar en el que Harry se había perdido estaba ahora otro chico con un traje elegante, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonriéndole. Por un momento olvido a la gente a su alrededor y sintió como si los dos estaban solos en la pista con las vistas fijas... ella sola con el rubio...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Les gusto??? Espero que sí!!!! Recuerden que el siguiente capitulo es el último y definitivo... **

**Antes que lo olvide!! Las canciones que salieron en el fic son de diferentes cantantes pero yo me inspire de los covers de estas canciones hechas por uno mis grupos favoritos: Il Divo. Las versiones originales son buenas pero me encantan como cantan ellos!! Sus voces son increíbles y muy lindas (muy recomendable si les gusta la música popular con un toque operistico, son como Andrea Bocceli) las saque de sus último disco: Siempre (fue mi regalo de navidad :-) llego justo para la inspiración) y las canciones se llaman (en orden de aparición): "Without you" (Desde el día que te fuiste), "Tell that to my heart" (Amor venme a buscar) y "Have you ever loved a woman (un regalo que te dio la vida). Todas son canciones famosas en ingles pero estos cuatro bombones las sacaron en español para el gusto de nosotros...**

**Otra cosa que quería decir: cuando Draco esta en el bar con Harry, Harry le dice que el ya cometió ese error con una chica... ahora bien si les gustas pensar que fue Hermione pueden hacerlo, también si quieren pensar que fue Ginny pueden... y también se vale si es una chica que curiosamente se llama igual que ustedes (en el caso que seas chica) y casualmente es idéntica en aspecto físico... todo se vale en la guerra, el amor y los fanfics!!! xD**

**Cuídense mucho!! Hasta la próxima!!!**

**Nalu **


	9. Australia o Inglaterra?

**Hola!!! Soy Nalu reportandose y anunciando que no esta muerta!! Pido las más sinceras disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, de verdad, perdón no era mi intención pero me seque! No se me ocurria nada de nada y por ser el último capítulo no lo iba a escribir a la ligera, así que espero que me disculpen. **

**Este lastimosamente es el último capitulo :-(… pero bueno todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar y por ser el último capitulo y por haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo es un capitulo largo (el más largo hasta ahora). **

**Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten!!!!**

UNA PASANTÍA

Capitulo 9 – Australia o Inglaterra???

Después de sonreír Harry se perdió entre la multitud y Ginny se dispuso a salir de ahí pero se detuvo. En el mismo lugar en el que Harry se había perdido estaba ahora otro chico con un traje elegante, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonriéndole. Por un momento olvido a la gente a su alrededor y sintió como si los dos estaban solos en la pista con las vistas fijas... ella sola con el rubio...

Cuanto tiempo pasaron así?? Ninguno de los dos podrían decirlo con exactitud. Ginny se topo con el sentimiento que había estado evitando durantes meses, había tratado de seguir adelante y se había engañado así misma al pensar que lo había logrado. Se había engañado así misma pensando que con Draco Malfoy no había más que tensión sexual, no más. Pensó que simplemente era la revancha del colegio al intentar vengar lo que nunca existió. Pero el tiempo que se fue no sirvió de nada porque cuando vio los ojos grises clavados en ella sintió como un escalofrío la recorría y como sus manos temblaban del nerviosismo. No pensó verlo ahí realmente, no lo esperaba ahí frente a ella

-Hola... –dijo Draco al acercarse sin dejar de sonreír seductoramente

-Draco... –no sabía que mas decir, se sentía estúpida!- que haces aquí? –el sonrió mas a pesar del tono pesado que ella uso

-No esperaba menos de ti que una cálida bienvenida... –Ginny tenía la respuesta en la boca y digamos que no era muy educada pero se silenció a si misma cuando vio como el rubio la miraba. Nunca él la había visto así... por un segundo la vio a los ojos luego bajo la mirada a sus labios y luego fue descendiendo hasta haberla visto completamente y luego de vuelta. Ginny sintió otro escalofrío aún mas brusco que creyó que perdería el equilibrio y caería…- te ves hermosa. –Cuando iba a terminar esa tortura? Y al parecer acababa de comenzar porque el tomo su mano y la beso muy galante- bailamos?

Realmente no era una pregunta mas bien una afirmación pues ella no contesto pero eso a el no le importo porque donde mismo se encontraban comenzaron a bailar lentamente sin llevar realmente el ritmo de la música, llevando su propio ritmo...

-Te extrañe... –Ginny arqueó la ceja

-Que extrañaste?

-Tus tontas bromas, tus comentarios poco oportunos... –Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír, la esencia de Draco seguía intacta- tu presencia... tu sonrisa... –hubiera pensado que era otra broma si no hubiera sido porque vio la seriedad y sinceridad en sus ojos grises

Y vaya si Draco estaba siendo sincero y le estaba costando cada palabra que decía. El nunca había sido una persona a la que se le facilitara el decir con palabras sus sentimientos. No era fácil lo que estaba haciendo pero deseaba hacerlo con tal de no perder esa oportunidad. No podía asegurar que realmente estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley pero definitivamente sentía algo fuerte por ella. Realmente la había pasado mal ese tiempo que ella se fue, no podía sacarla de su mente y había dejado de ser pura atracción física. Aunque en ese momento lo estaba pasando de lo lindo al tenerla otra vez entre sus manos y sintiendo su aroma y el calor de su piel bajo su palma. Había extrañado eso.

-Ya sabía yo que tenías una extraña dependencia hacía mi

-Y vaya si tenías razón otra vez... –Draco le estaba dando la razón??

-Porque haces esto?

-Que cosa? Ser sincero?

-Si... porque ahora que volví y comencé una nueva vida en Australia? Porque me dices esto después de que pasamos tanto tiempo trabajando juntos y porque me dices esto cuando yo ya tengo otra relación con alguien mas?

-No mientas por favor... lo hago porque toma tiempo darte cuenta de la realidad

-No estoy mintiendo, alguien me esta esperando

-Pues que espere sentado porque tú fuiste mía primero

-Yo nunca fui tuya

-Aunque lo niegues sabes perfectamente que fuiste mía desde hace mucho tiempo al igual que yo tuyo en este momento

-Eres mío? –dijo Ginny con un involuntario deje de incredulidad

-Apartir de este momento...

-Hasta cuando

-Tú decides

-Tentador pero me temo que pasare...

Draco estaba decidido a que ella entendiera de una vez que realmente sentía algo por ella y haría lo necesario. Así que coloco una de sus manos en el cuello de la chica, lo acaricio mientras se agacho para susurrarle al oído

-Tu y yo sabemos que desde el colegio hubo una extraña atracción a la que ignoramos pero me temo que nuestro reencuentro avivo esa atracción y debido que nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo yo me di cuenta que eres una persona importante para mi vida. No te puedo asegurar que estoy enamorado por ti pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte y que aunque intente aplacarlo no puedo y estoy seguro que a ti te pasa lo mismo…

-Aunque así fuera... tengo a alguien en Australia –Merlín! Cuanto tiempo podría aguantar si el le hablaba de esa manera?

-A la única persona que realmente tienes y que te espera soy yo.

Con una necesidad increíble Draco busco los labios de Ginny y cuando los encontró los beso suavemente, deleitándose de cada sensación que se encendía en el. Por segunda vez aunque parecía la primera ambos se besaron sin esconder lo que sentían. Draco la estrecho mas en sus brazos como si temiera que cambiara de parecer al responder el beso y alejarse nuevamente.

Pero eso no cruzaba por la mente de la chica, recibió con calidez el beso que secretamente había anhelado y soñado por mucho tiempo antes. Esperaba que lo que Draco le dijo fuera totalmente verdad porque a pesar que era una persona fuerte y difícil de convencer había creído en cada una de las palabras que Draco le había dicho. Ella realmente deseaba que fuera verdad porque donde era débil era cuando se trataba del amor.

Había tenido varios desamores y relaciones pero ninguna la había hecho sufrir tanto como la que en ese momento estaba marcando con el rubio porque no aceptaba que si sentía algo por su enemigo del colegio. Quería pruebas latentes que las palabras dichas eran verdaderas pero por ahora se conformaba con un beso

-Con eso me vas a tratar de convencer? –dijo Ginny luego de tomar una bocanada de aire urgentemente y eso que solo habían rozado labios- porque de aquí no pasamos –Ginny uso un tono implacable pero Draco sonrió

-Entonces te hubieras puesto otro vestido –dijo descaradamente

-El hecho que estés acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya no quiere decir...

-Lo estuve hasta que tu apareciste...

-Le quieres parar con los piropos?

-Porque? Acaso no te gustan?

-Draco... –al rubio le pareció el momento indicado cuando se cayo por un momento para besarla nuevamente pero ahora con mas deseo y desenfreno.

Profundizaron el beso casi de inmediato y parecían no saciarse de la boca del otro. Ginny rodeo por el cuello al rubio para acercarlo lo mas que se pudiera mientras que la manos de el no habían descendido de su cuello. Exploró la boca de Ginny al tiempo que se deleitaba con las descargas que estaba recibiendo su cuerpo debido a ese beso apasionado que compartían. Pero alguien aclarándose la garganta los obligo a separarse

-Lamento interrumpirlos pero necesito a la dama de honor –era la organizadora de la boda y no parecía muy feliz

-Lo siento pero yo la necesito mas –dijo Draco cansinamente. La organizadora frunció el ceño

-Esta boda ha marchado a la perfección y no dejare que un egocéntrico oxigenado me detenga a finalizarla perfectamente, así que te quitas o te saco de este salón de la peor manera! –Draco pareció entender perfectamente porque a su pesar soltó a Ginny que trataba de no reír a carcajadas

-Nos vemos... –dijo ella sonriendo y despidiéndose con la mano- me tengo que ir ya...

-Como?... Mañana a las 8 paso por ti para cenar

-Veré si tengo tiempo –Ginny había comenzado a caminar jalada por la organizadora y sonriendo se marcho.

Draco no sabía porque ella tenía que partir talvez porque los novios también lo hacían pero eso no le importaba realmente. Lo que había sucedido esos preciosos minutos ocupaban completamente su mente. Sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho al pensar que al siguiente día la vería...

----------------------------------------

-Ginny!! –Molly gritaba a todo pulmón al pie de la escalera- Ginny!!

-Si mama? –apareció la susodicha todavía en pijama

-Tienes una carta, acaba de llegar

Ginny bajo las gradas apresuradamente y tomo el sobre, sonrió y subió a su antigua habitación. Mientras estaba en Inglaterra se estaba quedando en la casa de sus padres que después de pasar muchos años llena de pelirrojos ahora no había tantos...

La pelirroja reconoció la letra y el sello de la familia que en un tiempo fue muy reconocida...

Ginny:

Pasó por ti a la 8 para ir a cenar... tenemos mucho que hablar.

No tenía remitente pero no se necesitaba preguntarlo para saber quien era... era el mismo remitente que el día de San Valentín le había escrito un poema y el mismo al que había besado la noche anterior...

----------------------------------------------

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy, es un placer servirles... –el mesero sonrió y puso la orden sobre la mesa de mantel blanco y rojo. Draco y Ginny vieron sus platos y comenzaron a comer

-Pensé que no te juntabas con muggles y menos comer en sus restaurantes

-La verdad es que la comida hecha de forma muggle es mas rica que la hecha por una varita... también me gusta este lugar... nadie te conoce...

-Es un restaurante muggle, Draco aquí no vendría ningún mago una noche de verano

-Me pillaste, la verdad es que aquí se que no nos interrumpirán

-Tan importantes es el negocio? –dijo Ginny con cierto sarcasmo

-Lo tuyo es algo mucho peor y complicado que un negocio... pero mas satisfactorio

-Eres un descarado

-Y tu una insoportable! Uno no queda bien contigo nunca...

-Hay que ser más sutil...

-Sutil? Bien lo seré... –Draco dejo su tenedor sobre el plato se levanto ligeramente de su asiento y la beso en la mejilla para luego besarla cortamente en los labios, luego se sentó y siguió comiendo- así esta bien? –Ginny estaba entre sorprendida y complacida

-Mas o menos... – Ginny inserto su tenedor en su ensalada y comió haciéndole una cara al chico frente a ella

-Sabes cuando eres dulce, eres increíblemente sexy... sobretodo con ese vestido rojo que tienes –ella no pudo evitarse sonrojarse brutalmente pero se recobro rápidamente, no contesto y solo sonrió, la verdad no podía decir nada, no se le ocurría nada y la verdad le había gustado el piropo.

Draco complacido al darse cuenta que ella había aceptado su "halago" sin alegar sonrió y termino de comer. Pero lo había dicho sinceramente porque pocas veces la había visto con un vestido que se le viera tan bien, pero definitivamente este rojo que llevaba esa noche le ganaba al resto porque tenia un escote por delante perfecto y se ajustaba donde debía… hecho para su medida.

Para ambos fue una noche "rara" porque no hubo tantos enfrentamientos como de costumbre, platicaron otro rato en el restaurante sin pelearse o decirse nada ofensivo. Cuando ambos hubieron terminado, se prepararon para irse. Al salir del restaurante, en medio de un gran jardín, Draco le tomo la mano a Ginny y con la otra la cintura, ella no alego ni se alejo solo lo vio fijamente a los ojos grises.

-Cuando vuelves?...

-Pasado mañana...

-Porque no te quedas?

-No puedo, tengo un trabajo y una obligación que cumplir

-Y yo? Me vas a dejar de nuevo?

-Draco...

-Te digo enserio cuando digo que te quiero...

Ginny lo abrazó fuertemente sin poder ver mas sus ojos directamente, ella sentía lo mismo pero estaría bien decirlo? Como estar segura? Ginny levanto nuevamente la cabeza, se puso de puntillas y lo beso. En ese momento no quería pensar en nada que no fuera él... el tiempo se podría caer a sus pies luego pero no ese momento que estaba con él...

-----------------------------------------------

Sus labios no se separaban a pesar que ninguno miraba por donde caminaban en el departamento oscuro. Apenas Draco había abierto y cerrado la puerta sin alejarse un metro de Ginny.

Ginny estaba acariciando el cabello rubio de Draco con una lentitud desesperante mientras este subía y bajaba sus manos por la espalda de ella. Draco intentaba recordar por donde caminar en la oscuridad pero el hecho de estarse besando casi desesperadamente con Ginny le estaba nublando el juicio y prueba de ello fue cuando topo con un mueble que los hizo pausar el beso y la caminata nocturna

Ginny se rió por lo bajo mientras él maldecía al sofá pero pronto capturo los labios de ella para silenciarla. Ginny se deshizo de la chaqueta de el con rapidez

-No crees que vamos demasiado rápido? –pregunto ella cuando ya estaban llegando al umbral de la habitación de él y este tenia ya los primeros botones de la camisa desabotonados

-Si quieres camino mas lento –dijo con voz ligeramente ronca mientras aprovechando la "interrupción" le besaba el cuello que desde la primera vez que había besado había anhelado nuevamente. Tenía ese mismo sabor dulce y salado a la vez.

-No me refiero a eso... me refiero a "esto" –para su pesar el se detuvo y busco la mirada de ella en la oscuridad

-Si desees que lo haga me detendré aunque me cueste el alma –Ginny sonrió y lo beso pausadamente

-Porque siempre logras manipularme?

-Yo cuando?? –a pesar de tener la voz ronca se noto su sarcasmo

-Draco…

-Pensaste que soy sensible y lindo-dijo con descaro

-No!

-Claro que si! Lo vi en tus ojos y se que pensaste "que dulce" –ella le dio un empujoncito como desquite- Ginny te conozco desde hace 14 años y se lo que pasa por tu mente con solo verte a los ojos

-Así? Dime que pienso ahora?

-En llevarme a esa cama y dejarme hacerte todo lo que no he podido hacer en esos 14 años –Ginny comenzó a reírse con ganas pero no agrego mas.

Draco la levanto del suelo y ella cruzo sus piernas en la cadera de el haciendo mas fuertes las sensaciones de ambos. Cuando llegaron a la cama el la deposito gentilmente y luego se coloco encima de ella. Primero beso sus labios, luego sus mejillas, su cuello y luego descendió por el escote del vestido. Mientras Ginny introducía sus manos en la camisa de el para acariciarle la espalda y sentir su respiración y los latidos de su corazón que latía tan rápido que parecía como si de pronto se fuera a detener.

Draco estaba embriagado de las sensaciones que ella le provocaba y estaba dispuesto a hacerse adicto a ellas. La espera había valido cada segundo porque hacía que ese encuentro fuera aún más fogoso y exquisito.

----------------------------------------------------

La oscuridad todavía los envolvía al igual que el frió de la noche. Pero ninguno de los dos sentía frió en ese momento por el abrazo que compartían y las sabanas que los cubrían. Tantos los ojos grises de él como los cafés de ella estaban abiertos. Los de Draco estaban fijos en ella tratando memorizar cada una de las virtudes de la chica que estaban a su alcance

-Draco...

-Mmm…

-Estas seguro que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro no es mas que un capricho?

-No estoy seguro... incluso podría ser así –Ginny sintió un desconsuelo invadirla- pero por lo que yo siento en este momento es un capricho que me podría tardar toda la vida –Ginny busco la mirada de él

-Que me diferencia del resto? Que te hace pensar que lo que sientes por mi es real?

-Mas bien que no me hace pensar eso... –ella sonrió. Lo beso y luego se acomodo entre el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco- Ahora dime tu que me hace especial para ti... –definitivamente la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa que supo disimular

-Realmente no lo sé... creo que es que eres diferente... siempre me hiciste superarme a si misma... bueno sin contar que eres increíble besando

-Ya ves! Ahora no me puedes reprochar que los rumores que había en el colegio sobre que yo beso bien no eran verdad

-Por Merlín Draco! Eso lo decía Pansy Parkinson!!

-También Hanna Abbott... Annie Jons... Camile Irten... Padma Patil... y mas... –Ginny se comenzó a reír

-Si claro tú te besaste con todas esas chicas pero yo te resultaba atractiva –ahora fue el turno de Draco para reírse

-De donde sacas eso?

-Harry, te escucho decírselo una vez a Crabbe –Draco dejo de reír

-Es verdad... –dijo serio

-Lo reconoces? –dijo ella sorprendida e incorporándose- de verdad lo aceptas?

-No te aproveches de mis momentos vulnerables...

-No lo hago solo lo disfruto

-Que quieres que te diga? en el colegio eras una de las chicas mas deseadas

-Me siento alagada y más que el malo de Slytherin me encontrara atractiva

-Y lo sigo haciendo –el se incorporo y ella se rió. Ginny lo dio un corto beso pero el reclamo más y ella con gusto respondió… tuvieron ese juego por un rato hasta que la duda que había estado martirizando cuando tenía el juicio claro salió a la superficie.

-Te vas a ir? –no puedo evitarlo su boca ya había dicho las palabras antes de realmente pensarlo. Como respuesta ella se separo

-Si… no puedo quedarme

-Pero ahora tienes una razón para quedarte…

-Pero tengo un trabajo allá…

-No hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de parecer?

-… y… si tu vienes conmigo –Draco por una extraña razón se sintió molesto y se separo aún mas

-Si para ti es difícil irte, imagínate para mi, yo tengo todo aquí! Todo lo que logre construir

-Tu trabajo, no? –respondió Ginny con un dejo de reproche

-No, eso es lo de menos… encontré estabilidad con mis amigos… encontré lo que en años tarde en buscar y no quiero dejarlo… no se si pueda… -Ginny se sintió herida, por lo visto el no la quería tanto…

-Bien, entonces creo que esto no será mas que una aventura de una noche

-No digas eso…

-Eso me haces pensar! Yo no puedo dejar mi trabajo porque firme un contrato…

-Y que mas da un contrato! Aquí tienes a toda tu familia y a mi!

-Y tu eres tan egoísta incapaz de dejar tus comodidades por mi! –Ginny se envolvió bien la sabana e intento incorporarse

-Si tengo las comodidades que tengo es porque me las gane justamente!

-Igual que a mi, no? Me ganaste limpiamente! Talvez eso es lo que mas me duele!!

-Porque haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

-Esto no es un vaso de agua, Malfoy! Es la realidad!!

-Como me llamaste?

-Por tu apellido! Por el mismo apellido por el que te llame por años cuando yo era feliz de no saber de ti!!

-No vengas con mentiras que esa ni tu sola te la crees!! –Draco se incorporo al mismo tiempo que ella logro pararse y comenzar a caminar.

Ginny logro dar unos pasos entre las sabanas caminando a la puerta pero Draco más rápido y sin pudor le detuvo la salida

-Quítate rubio engreído! –el sonrió malosamente

-No

-Que te quites! –Ginny estaba comenzando a desesperarse, estaba molesta con el por ser tan insensible y bloquearle la salida

-No –Draco sonrió

-Si quieres tener hijos algún día será mejor que te quites!

-Si voy a tener hijos y van a ser contigo… -dijo sin dejar de reír

-Quítate! –el dio un paso adelante- aléjate! Malfoy!

-No lo creo –dio otro paso

-Maldita sea! –espetó furiosa componiéndose la sabana que la cubría- déjate de hacer el machito y déjame irme

-A plena noche? Dejarte salir?

-Porque complicas las cosas? –le dio la espalda, ya no toleraba esa sensación de querer llenarlo de besos y al mismo tiempo tirarle un jarrón que tenia a la mano… toda esa frustración se manifestó en las lagrimas que comenzaron a salir. No le gustaba sentirse confundida y menos con no saber si irse o quedarse, quería quedarse pero deseaba una vida en Australia. Odiaba corresponder lo que el rubio le profesaba y odiaba tener que arruinar una noche tan especial…

Ginny sintió unos brazos rodearla por la cintura, estaba demasiado extasiada por tantas sensaciones en tan poco tiempo que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y cuando lo hizo se sintió bien, protegida y querida. Sintió la respiración de el en su oreja

-No peleemos… no ahora… no esta noche…

-Y que haremos? Fingir que nada pasara?

-Por este momento pensemos que no hay mañana, no hay tal viaje

-Yo no se si…

-Por favor, por lo menos esta noche… no esta noche que te ves tan linda… jamás te había visto tan linda como hoy… -la volteo con sus brazos para quedar cara a cara, le beso la frente y luego apoyo la suya con la de ella- mira… yo se que mil detalles olvide que por descuido no me preocupe de siquiera mandarte una flor cuando estuviste lejos de mi… me perdonas? –el seco una lágrima que habían escapado de los ojos de ella y con alivio vio que sonreía

-De que libro sacaste eso?

-El de "mis sentimientos por ti" –ella rió por lo bajo y lo beso pausadamente en los labios

------------------------------------------

Ginny entre sueños escucho la voz de Draco susurrando…

-Lo puedes hacer?... No pero ya!... Para que te pago entonces?... Bien te subo el sueldo!... si, si puedo hacer eso!... no lo quiero para ayer!! –Ginny se volteo y vio al rubio sentado a su lado con un pequeño comunicador en la mano- hazlo!! –corto y le sonrió

-Te desperté?

-No… -dijo todavía soñolienta- con quien hablabas?

-Un inepto del trabajo

-Trabajo?

-Era necesario… lo siento, pero ya estuvo, no molestara mas… -ella sonrió y se incorporo- café?

-Wow, pensé que nunca oiría esa proposición de tu boca!

-Siempre hay una primera vez… -se levanto y tomo unos boxers y salió de la habitación caminando lentamente- servició a la habitación? –pregunto desde la sala a la pelirroja que ya se levantaba

-Full service?

-Si! –grito desde la cocina. Ginny se rió y luego de ponerse una playera de Quidditch que ya había usado la vez anterior. Salio para dirigirse a la cocina donde Draco ya tenía las dos tazas listas. Le tendió una y recostándose en la pared de la cocina tomo de la suya. Puso semblante serio y parecía que iba a hablar cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana, dejo un sobre rojo y se marcho

-Un vociferador?

-Para ti… -dijo Draco luego de ver el destinatario, le tendió el sobre

-Pero quien?... –Ginny frunció el ceño- es de Australia… de mi jefe –Draco dejo su taza a un lado

-Que esperas?... –Ginny abrió el sobre

-Ginny! Donde estas por las barbas de Merlín! Tuviste que regresar hoy en la mañana! Te mande una carta antes indicándote que te necesitaba aquí hoy en la mañana!! Pero ya veo que no la recibiste!! Es indispensable que estés aquí!! –la voz ronca y molesta que retumbo en la cocina dejo de sonar.

Ginny vio perpleja a Draco.

-Me tengo que ir…

-Pero no te tenias que ir en un día?

-Ya oíste, ya no.

-Ahora?

-Me temo que si…

-Entonces… -llevaban meses sin tener un silencio tan incomodo como el que se pronuncio en ese momento, Draco apuro la taza de café- bien… entonces ve, será mejor que no te atrases

-Pero que sucederá con nosotros?

-No tengo idea… supongo que seguiremos en contacto

-Pero yo no quiero que las cosas queden así

-Yo tampoco pero que le haremos?

-Y si yo… no voy?

-No, ve es tonto dejar un trabajo tan importante por algo que podremos solucionar de alguna manera

-Lo que me asusta es como… -Draco se acerco

-No te preocupes… todo saldrá bien

-pero…

-Vamos a prepararnos para conseguirte un traslador…

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que paso?

-Se tuvo que ir…

-Ya hablaste con ella?

-No he podido, pero hoy tomo un traslador para ir allá…

-Ya lo tienes programado?

-Si lo programe hoy temprano

-Y que le diras? Digo tienes una solución?

-Creo que si…

-Draco… -sonó el comunicador de la oficina

-Que pasa Hanna?

-Lo llaman para una junta con Relaciones Públicas

-Bien ya voy…

-Relaciones públicas? –dijo Harry sentado frente al escritorio de Draco

-Serán verdad los rumores?

-No estoy seguro pero creo que si… pero será mejor que vayas a averiguarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Ginny!!! –la pelirroja se sobresalto al ver a Lorane, su compañera de trabajo, entrar somatando la puerta

-Que pasa?

-Tienes una visita!!

-Y porque este relajo?

-Es que es razón de relajo es ese hombre sexy que te busca!

-Hombre sexy? Que hombre sexy me busca?

-No recuerdo como se llama, estaba demasiado ocupada viendo lo bueno que esta –Ginny se rió, era normal que Lorane hiciera esa clase de relajos

-Dile a Hombre Sexy que pase adelante… -Lorane cerro la puerta del despacho de Ginny que inmediatamente se abrió mostrando al hasta ahora desconocido- DRACO!!!!

No pudo evitarlo, al verlo entrar se levanto de su silla con una rapidez asombrosa para arrojarse a sus brazos, Draco la cargo mientras la besaba furtivamente

-Que haces aquí?

-Visitándote…

-No pensé que vendrías!

-Ya vez

-Ya extrañaba verte… -le susurró ella

-Dos semanas es mucho tiempo…

-Si lo es… -lo beso otra vez

-Ginny necesitamos hablar –dijo Draco en un tono serio mientras que tomándola de la mano la llevó a la mesa

-Que pasa?

-No puedo dejar que sigas viviendo aquí

-Pero que dices?

-Tendrás que mudarte…

-Que? A donde?

-Al suburbio de Basilia

-Porque? Que dices? No entiendo

-Me han ascendido –el sonrió pero ella siguió sin entender- Ahora soy encargado jurídico de la embajada…

-Eso quiere decir…!!-Ginny lo abrazo

-Pero me temo que hay una falla… tendré que estar viajando constantemente a Inglaterra… -Ginny se rió

-Eso no es una falla

-Tienes razón, solo hacía para dar mas drama a la cosa…

Ginny sonrió y lo vio fijamente a los ojos grises

-No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí…

-No me lo digas, demuéstramelo –dijo Draco serio para luego besarla con pasión.

FIN DE LA HISTORIA!!!!

**Que tristeza! Se termino… wow… ay… que triste… pero bueno! Espero que la historia completa haya sido de su gusto y que todo el tiempo que invertir en escribir y partirme la cabeza pensando haya valido la pena!! **

**Y pues quisiera mensionar a cada una de las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme un review porque debo decir que fue y es muy importante para mi saber lo que piensan y sus opiniones, no saben la cantidad de sonrisas que me arrancaron leyendo sus reviews… así que MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS a: **Uluvi, Emmabaz, Antea, Javi.Malfoy, Kimmys, chinita linda, verons, Sempersortia, Estivalia, luciaronnielover, brintonks, patrais-malfoy, florentina, Hecmary Gil, Trisha, vane, ImPoSsIbLeS, katy, sara fénix black, maryrupert, Javiera Malfoy, Carlita JRS, Lole.SkuAA, Mariana, loanli malfoy, Alyssa L. Malfoy, clau malfoy, claupao, lunatipola, yo-182, AnAHI, Malfoy-mortifaga, GAAR, Azazel Black y a Maria Malfoy Weasley

**Y Tambien muchas gracias a esas personas que leen pero no dejan reviews! Gracias, Gracias y mas Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Si les gusta como escribe esta humilde servidora y por casualidad les gusta los merodeadores tengo un fic llamado: "sangre sobre sentimientos": **Lily se entera de la verdad: es adoptada, ella decide mantenerlo en secreto, aunque James se convierte en su apoyo pero al mismo tiempo Sirius revela su secreto… James no le fallara pero lo que el no sabe es que se condenara a un destino que los une a LOS TRES… Matrimonio, confusión y linajes de sangre… **Si les llama la atención desen un paseito…**

**Fue un gusto escribir esta historia!!! Y espero sus comentarios de este último capi!!! **

**Cuídense muchisisisisimo!!!**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Nalu!!!**


End file.
